


Скоро будет солнечно

by DarkImprtr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr
Summary: Тони любит Стива. Стив любит Баки, это очевидно, и только попробуйте поспорить. Тони страдает. Стив не догоняет. Баки просто заколебался и хочет, чтобы от него все отстали. Остальные смотрят на этот цирк и молча фейспалмят. Иногда не молча. В общем, долбаная Санта-Барбара в исполнении кэпостарков или два дебила — это сила.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Возобновляю публикацию этого фика, поскольку дело с продолжением,вроде бы, сдвинулось с мертвой точки)) буду рада комментариям и кудосам))  
> В тексте три временных линии: сейчас, сколько-то времени назад и стольким-то временем ранее. Вторая и третья временная линни считаются от первой, не запутайтесь))

Когда Тони впервые увидел Барнса, единственной его мыслью оказалось: «Так, значит из-за _этого_ Кэп убивался, как последний идиот?!».  
  
Барнс выглядел… плохо. Грязный, в рваной ветровке (в середине-то зимы), до самых костей провонявший улицей и бомжами, озлобленный на весь мир, не доверяющий никому, с бешеными, больными глазами загнанного в ловушку зверя.  
  
Ко всему прочему, заметно исхудавший после года жизни в бегах, он вызывал чувства, которых Тони испытывать не приходилось давно.  
  
Сострадание. Сочувствие. Жалость.  
  
Вдвойне недопустимо. Тони отлично знал, кем Барнс на самом деле является.  
  
Результатом жестокого, бесчеловечного эксперимента. Опасным, несмотря на плачевное нынешнее состояние, ублюдком, машиной для убийства, пусть и не по своей воле.  
  
Безусловно. Зимним Солдатом. Ни о каком «Баки», которого Стив искал и, Тони знал, пытался рассмотреть в этом чужом, враждебно настроенном человеке, речи не шло.  
  
Последнее Тони, впрочем, не волновало. Свой долг перед Стивом он выполнил. Хотя, какие, к черту, долги, он сам взвалил на плечи этот груз, только сам, и никто больше. Нашел Барнса, передал Кэпу в относительной целости и сохранности, разве что гарантийный талон не приложил, и теперь намеревался сделать последний шаг на пути к его возвращению в мир нормальных людей и первый — к собственному окончательному помешательству.  
  
О том, чтобы помочь Барнсу вернуть все воспоминания, речи не шло, но вот частично…  
  
Тони собирался попытаться.  
  
А после — отойти в сторону и дать ему и Стиву возможность спокойно разобраться.  
  
Со всем.  
  
И ни одному хренову святоше из числа тех, кто точно знает, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, невдомек, чего стоил Тони этот гребаный альтруизм. Понять смог бы лишь такой же, как он сам — тот, кому подфартило на собственной шкуре испытать все прелести невзаимности.  
  
Выбора у него не было. Как и терпения, но, справедливости ради, продержался он долго — до тех пор, пока страдальческое, пронимавшее до печенок выражение в глазах Стива не перешло все мыслимые и немыслимые границы. Смотреть на это оказалось каторгой похлеще афганского плена и уж точно в разы более мучительно.  
  
Тони принял решение — единственно верное и, проклятье, какое же неправильное, но иначе никак, потому что дружба, взаимопомощь и еще куча пафосных, блядь, слов! И все не те, Тони честно пытался подобрать более подходящие, но все обычно скатывалось в пафос, который он терпеть не мог.  
  
Слова менялись ото дня ко дню, но одно для Тони оставалось константой: если для того, чтобы _его_ Стив вернулся, вновь стал похож на самого себя, а не на вечно хмурую, загибающуюся от тоски по другу тень Капитана Америки, понадобится смотаться в преисподнюю с целью вдолбить чертям в рогатые башки пару уроков хороших манер или совершить еще что-нибудь, до чего нормальный человек в принципе не способен додуматься, — он сделает это.  
  
А тут всего-то требовалось — найти в восьмимиллионном городе одного-единственного почти-человека, который выделяется в толпе так же, как клякса свежей крови на ровной белой стене.  
  
Плевое дело, если ты — Тони Старк.  
  
И практически невыполнимое по той же причине.  
  
— Тони. — Стив внезапно оказался рядом, положил руку на плечо, заглянул в глаза, и, черт, он просто светился от долбаной этой своей благодарности! Тони мысленно взвыл, но виду не подал. Натренировался, времени у него было — завались. — Спасибо.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, ерунда. — Тони ухмыльнулся — как можно более жизнерадостно, во все тридцать два зуба, а на деле, наверное, почти оскалился. — Все для тебя, Кэп, лишь бы ты улыбался и все такое.  
  
Стив действительно улыбнулся — открыто и искренне, совершенно не похоже на его обычную сдержанную, если не сказать нерешительную полуулыбку.  
  
Тони на мгновение завис, рассматривая его лицо: высокий лоб, глаза, которые, он давно заметил, слегка меняли оттенок, когда Стив был очень зол или очень доволен, ресницы, длинные как черт знает что, четко очерченные скулы, твердый волевой подбородок. Губы, конечно, практически идеальные, как и все остальное в Капитане Америке - нет, в Стиве Роджерсе, - которые хотелось целовать, а не выслушивать слетающие с них указания и укоры.  
  
Иногда — просьбы. Порой — благодарности. Тони не считал, для него не имело значения, что чаще, ведь того, в чем нуждался отчаянно и безоглядно, все равно никогда не услышал бы.  
  
— Тони? — голос Стива вернул его из сладких фантазий в высшей степени отвратную реальность. — Все в порядке?  
  
— В полном. Ну что, Кэп, — Тони заговорщицки (что однозначно стоило ему миллиона-другого нервных клеток) подмигнул ему, — наконец-то счастлив?  
  
По лицу Стива пробежала тень. Странная, отчего-то неуместная, какое-то мимолетное недовольство или неуверенность, что-то, чего Тони в силу недостатка чуткости или мозгов не понял, не уловил, и потому решил, что показалось.  
  
Конечно, показалось.  
  
— Похоже на то, — Стив на мгновение крепче сжал его плечо и отпустил. Тони едва сдержался от того, чтобы взвыть уже в голос — без желанного тактильного контакта он почувствовал себя… неполноценным. Точно, неполноценным, лучше и не скажешь.  
  
Стив бросил взгляд на Барнса. На, мать его, Баки, и в нем отчетливо угадывалось столько чертовой нежности и безусловного принятия, что Тони захотелось побиться головой о стену. Он бы и побился с удовольствием, да лоб бы расшиб, если бы это гарантировало, что однажды, лет через дохрена, Стив хотя бы единожды посмотрит на него так же.  
  
— Нам предстоит еще много работы, но… — Стив вновь повернулся к нему, и, конечно, в его глазах читалось осточертевшее уже «Спасибо за помощь, Тони». — Ты сделал почти невозможное. Честно говоря, я потерял надежду, а ты… — он вздохнул и покачал головой, словно все еще не веря в случившееся. — Я перед тобой в большом долгу и да, конечно, я счастлив.  
  
— Забудь, — Тони отмахнулся. — Ведь мы друзья, так? Друзья должны друг другу помогать, вот я и помогаю. Тем более, даже напрягаться особо не пришлось.  
  
Он выдавил вымученную улыбку и поспешно ретировался, пока от его кислой физиономии не начало сводить скулы у остальных.  
  
Дверь лаборатории бесшумно закрылась за спиной.  
  
Ну что ж, раз так — значит, он тоже счастлив.  
  
Дерьмовая штука это ваше счастье.  
  
Удавиться хочется.  
  


***

  
  
_Полтора года назад_  
  
Стив задумчиво покрутил в руках упаковку лапши быстрого приготовления и с тоской покосился на совершенно чудовищных размеров кухонный комбайн. Он начинал всерьез скучать по своей маленькой холостяцкой квартирке в Бруклине, где прекрасно чувствовал себя в компании чайника, газовой плиты и альбома для рисования.  
  
Все эти чудеса инженерной мысли, которыми Башня оказалась напичкана под завязку, были явно не для него.  
  
— Хэй, Кэп, как дела? — Клинт стремительно влетел в двери, приветственно махнул ему и занырнул в холодильник. — Осваиваешься? Ну-ну, удачи.  
  
— Вместо того, чтобы гиенить, помог бы лучше человеку. — Наташа возникла на пороге, критически осмотрела картину «Стив Роджерс и двадцать первый век», подошла к нему и отобрала лапшу. Скривившись на миловидную китаянку на упаковке, взяла Стива под локоть и усадила во главе стола. — Омлет будешь?  
  
Стив с облегчением кивнул. Третье утро на новом месте начиналось ничего так.  
  
— А-а, Капитан Нафталин? Утра тебе. — В кухню, зевая и потирая красные воспаленные глаза, едва ли не на ощупь вполз Тони. — Опять пытаешься победить научно-технический прогресс? Говори сразу, что мне сегодня предстоит отремонтировать?  
  
— Старк, — Наташа, придерживая контейнер с яйцами, захлопнула дверцу холодильника и вручила ему пакет молока, — вот скажи: позвать Кэпа жить в Башню — это был такой изощренный способ поэтапного самоубийства? Терпение у него, конечно, ангельское, но ты ведь и ангела доведешь.  
  
Стив вздохнул. Его не переставала поражать удивительная способность Наташи называть вещи своими именами.  
  
Тони бросил пакет на стол, снова зевнул, тряхнул головой и припал к кофеварке.  
  
— Наташа, честное слово, я обожаю нашего Кэпа. — Он развернулся с дымящейся чашкой в руках, забрался на стол (спасибо, хоть не с ногами) и подмигнул Стиву. — А процесс его общения с тостером и микроволновкой вообще считаю эталоном обращения с техникой, серьезно.  
  
— Но просто молча помочь ты не в состоянии, — закончил за него Клинт, взбалтывая венчиком яйца с молоком в посудине, подозрительно похожей на тазик. Еще бы — только Тор за один присест мог умять половину.  
  
— Да тут и без меня помощников хватает, — Тони глотнул кофе и блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Чую задницей, мне в дело ознакомления Кэпа с прелестями современности лучше не соваться — загрызете.  
  
— Да ладно? — Клинт иронично вскинул бровь и вылил будущий омлет в глубокую сковородку поверх обжаренных гренок.  
  
— Конечно. Напомнить, как вы двое, — Тони ткнул пальцем сперва в его сторону, а потом в сторону Наташи, которая увлеченно щелкала пультом, листая каналы, — едва не разодрались, решая, кто едет с ним на ночную экскурсию по Нью-Йорку?  
  
— Кстати, я победила, — отозвалась Наташа, не отрываясь от экрана. — Но Клинт ведет его в театр, так что все справедливо.  
  
Стив за неимением лучших вариантов тоже уставился в утренние новости. Сказать по правде, он был бы не против, если бы и на экскурсию, и в театр с ним сходил именно Тони — совместный отдых помог бы укрепить их дружбу, которую Стиву укрепить очень хотелось. Но, конечно, попросить об этом никогда бы не решился, он отдавал себе отчет в том, что, действительно, по большому счету — какого черта Тони с ним делать? Не так уж много общих тем для обсуждений у них было, если разобраться.  
  
Стив вздохнул и предпочел расслабиться — тем более, что обстановка располагала. Умиротворяла даже. Клинт колдовал над шкворчащим на плите омлетом; Наташа скептически фыркала на заверения Президента о том, что в ближайшее время Соединенным Штатам не грозят никакие армагеддоны; Тони, облокотившись о соковыжималку, задумчиво пил, кажется, третью чашку кофе (интересно, он вообще спал ночью?), а сквозь приоткрытые широкие жалюзи пробивались лучи какого-то по-особенному яркого июльского солнца.  
  
И, честно говоря, несмотря на все неожиданности, караулившие его в каждом углу Башни — типа турболифта или Джарвиса, в самый неподходящий момент предлагавшего посильную помощь (да ладно, он всего один раз заблудился по пути в свою комнату!), — Стиву скорее нравилось здесь. Не исключено, конечно, что он поторопился принять предложение Тони переехать к нему, в смысле, не только к нему, безусловно, ко всем ним, но теперь поздно было что-то менять, да и, в конце концов, Стив никогда не пасовал перед трудностями. Он, на секундочку, на войне побывал, что ему какие-то тостеры и суперумные пылесосы.  
  
— Доброе утро. — Брюс бочком протиснулся в настежь распахнутые двери.  
  
Стив про себя отметил, что протискиваться бочком у Брюса, похоже, прочно вошло в разряд рефлексов.  
  
— Отвратительная бодрость для утра понедельника, — прокомментировал Тони его появление.  
  
— Для человека, у которого все дни недели выходные, неуместное замечание. — Брюс снисходительно улыбнулся и принял у Клинта эстафету надзора над омлетом.  
  
— И ты, Брюс. — Тони сокрушенно покачал головой, спрыгнув со стола, сунул пустую кружку в посудомоечную машину и обрушил на неподготовленного к такому повороту Стива в высшей степени провокационный вопрос:  
  
— Кэп, а ты до пенсии собираешься ходить в этом старье?  
  
— Э-э… — обстоятельно ответил Стив после неловкой паузы, потому что, в самом деле, какого черта?!  
  
Похоже, не помогло — Тони подмигнул ухмыляющейся Наташе, вновь посмотрел на него и воодушевляюще развел руками:  
  
— Это, видимо, означает «да»?  
  
— А, ну… — Стив понял, что тупить и дальше — не вариант. Черт, ну можно же хоть иногда соображать быстрее! — Я… у меня вся одежда такая.  
  
— Понятно, — Тони широко, удовлетворенно улыбнулся и, скептически оглядев его с ног до головы, положил руку на плечо. — В таком случае не советую тебе ничего планировать на завтра. Оставь его для меня, ладно?  
  
Стив недоверчиво уставился на него снизу вверх. На что он намекает?  
  
— Кэп, успокойся, я, конечно, неотразим, но это совершенно не то, о чем ты подумал. — Тони весь светился, как рождественский фонарь, а вот он сам, кажется, начал стремительно краснеть. И в самом деле, что за идиотские мысли, Роджерс?!  
  
— Старк, ты невыносимое трепло. — Наташа легонько стукнула Тони ложкой по лбу.  
  
— Ты сегодня прекрасна как никогда, — отбил тот и объявил ошарашенному Стиву: — Так вот, Кэп. Мы с тобой идем по магазинам. Раз уж ты теперь живешь здесь, то просто обязан выглядеть прилично. Не хватало мне еще нареканий от желтой прессы, что друзья Тони Старка похожи на бомжей.  
  
— Скажи еще, что тебе дорога твоя репутация филантропа, — фыркнул Клинт.  
  
— Бартон. — Тони закатил глаза. Его рука продолжала возлежать на плече Стива — и почему-то это прикосновение хотелось продлить. — Я уже говорил сегодня, что тебе лучше заткнуться?  
  
— Не-а, — Клинт поставил на стол блюдо с омлетом и принялся помогать Наташе раскладывать столовые приборы, — теряешь квалификацию.  
  
— Просто я еще не привык видеть тебя с утра пораньше, — ответил Тони, а Стив вспомнил, что Клинт переехал в Башню всего за неделю до него. — Но обязательно привыкну. А пока — заткнись, Бартон.  
  
— И тебе приятного аппетита, Тони, — отозвался Клинт с набитым ртом.  
  
— В общем, решено. — Тони озорно глянул на Стива и наконец-то убрал руку с его плеча. — Завтра у нас шоппинг. И даже не думай сбежать.  
  
Сказав это, он сграбастал свою тарелку и ушел.  
  
Стив беспомощно посмотрел ему вслед.  
  
Наташа со смехом отсалютовала ему вилкой и торжественно подытожила:  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Башню Мстителей, Кэп!  
  


***

  
  
_Тремя месяцами ранее._  
  
— Я видел его.  
  
Стив ворвался в лабораторию так стремительно, что от сквозняка, вызванного его вторжением, со стола около двери попадали пробирки.  
  
Тони вздохнул, отлип от образцов и сдвинул защитные очки на лоб.  
  
Начинается.  
  
— Где?  
  
— В Бруклине. — Стив бухнул на стол щит и подступил ближе с такой решимостью, словно именно Тони был виноват в том, что его драгоценный, сидевший уже в печенках Баки снова смылся в неизвестном направлении, и сейчас собирался воздать за это по заслугам.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь, Кэп? — Тони устало потер переносицу. — Отправить туда группу захвата, снабдив их подробными инструкциями? Я уже вижу это: — он откинулся на спинку стула, сложил ноги на стол и принял грозный вид, — «Короче, ребята, все просто: поймайте-ка нам парня со среднестатистической мордой и металлической рукой, которую тот наверняка прячет. Вот только для этого вам надо пошариться по трущобам и помойкам, потому что жить ему негде, и вряд ли он ждет нас в Ритце с мартини и девочками. Кстати, учитывая, что последние полвека этот тип провел на особо опасных миссиях и в застенках Гидры, прятаться он умеет. В общем, парни, придется попотеть», — он скептически взглянул на Стива снизу вверх. — Так, по-твоему?  
  
— Тони. — Стив привалился бедром к столу. Тони заставил себя смотреть ему в глаза, а не облизывать взглядом грудь и живот под обтягивающей белой футболкой. — Я вообще ничего не предлагаю. Я не знаю, что мне делать, потому что перепробовал все варианты. Бесполезно.  
  
— Кэп, — Тони вздохнул, помедлил, пытаясь сформулировать помягче неутешительную истину, — сколько ты еще собираешься гоняться за воздухом? То он в Нью-Йорке, то в Бруклине, то на Таймс-Сквер тебе мерещится, то в Старбаксе, то еще где. Тебе не кажется, что ты, хм, зациклился?  
  
Стив отвернулся, кусая губы. На мгновение прикрыл глаза, но этого хватило, чтобы Тони едва лужей не растекся при виде того, как тени от длиннющих ресниц ложатся на точеные скулы.  
  
— Я не отступлюсь, — тихо сказал он. Посмотрел на Тони, измученно посмотрел, безнадежно, так, словно потерял вновь обретенный смысл жизни, и один дьявол знает, каких титанических усилий Тони стоило не расколоться в этот момент.  
  
Не выложить, как на духу, что да, Кэп, ты на верном пути, твой поехавший головой дружок действительно в Бруклине, вот только точное его местоположение пока неизвестно, но зато известно, что он постоянно ошивается около твоего бывшего дома, как будто ему там медом намазано.  
  
Пока не время. Рано. Отдавая должное склонности к театральным эффектам, прописанной у Старков в генетическом коде, Тони собирался предъявить свою находку торжественно, с помпой и оркестром, а в идеале — подгадать с какой-нибудь знаменательной датой типа Дня Мартина Лютера Кинга или годовщины образования Армии Спасения.  
  
— Твое право, Кэп, — он развел руками. — Только держи меня в курсе, ладно? Кстати, может, чаю?  
  
Обида и злость, поселившиеся в глазах Стива и адресованные, безусловно, ему, были почти материальны. Тони мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху, потому что видеть подобное оказалось нелегко. Но вполне ожидаемо — Стив рассчитывал на помощь и поддержку, а наткнулся на стену. Безусловно, он ведь понятия не имел, что Тони третий месяц подряд роет носом землю в поисках его разлюбезного дружка, и почти достиг успеха.  
  
Как не знал о том, что всякий раз, когда Тони видел Барнса на камерах или фотографиях, его первым и вполне естественным порывом было немедленно, сию секунду прекратить маяться дурью и убедить Стива прекратить поиски.  
  
Но… всякий раз что-то мешало. И, игнорируя первый, Тони позволял взять верх второму порыву, который настойчиво и безапелляционно утверждал, что нужно довести начатое до конца. Потому что так будет лучше. Для всех. Для Стива.  
  
Чем чреваты благие намерения, известно даже кретинам, вот только Тони, как обычно, рассчитывал стать исключением из общепринятой статистики.  
  
Идиот.  
  
Стив, буркнув что-то, развернулся и умчался, оставив Тони, как, очевидно, думал, наедине с его совестью.  
  
Тони тяжело посмотрел ему вслед и, лишь когда за широкой капитанской спиной закрылась дверь, позволил себе вольность — шарахнул кулаком по столу с такой силой, что с полки над головой посыпалась мелочь.  
  
Обиделся, видите ли. Охренеть можно. Предсказуемо и закономерно, но все равно неприятно.  
  
Душу немного согревало то, что Стив точно пожалеет о своей реакции, когда Тони предъявит ему результат — главное, чтобы этот самый «результат» Стив не предъявил сам себе раньше.  
  
Надо было работать.  
  
— Джарвис, кофе. — Он откинулся на жесткую спинку стула. — Видео и координаты на экран. Я хочу знать об этом засранце все.  
  
— Вы совершенно точно знаете о нем больше, чем он сам, сэр.  
  
— Не самое полезное знание, прямо скажем, — Тони приблизил изображение, бесстрастно запечатлевшее не кого-то там, а Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса собственной персоной, который две минуты назад, воспользовавшись ротозейством продавца, стащил у него из-под носа что-то по всей видимости съедобное. — Когда и где сделана эта запись?  
  
— Два часа назад на пересечении Атлантик-авеню и Флэтбуш-авеню. Спустя пятнадцать минут мистер Барнс был замечен около станции метро, где по всей видимости, сел на поезд.  
  
— Ясно. — Тони потер подбородок. Если этот кретин ездит на метро, значит, у него откуда-то есть деньги. Откуда — лучше не задумываться. — Продолжай наблюдение. В ближайшее время я планирую наведаться к нему в гости.


	2. Chapter 2

Несмотря на все свои скандальные, а подчас идиотские выходки, идиотом Тони Старк не был. А потому прекрасно понимал, что дать Барнсу свободно разгуливать по Башне значило подложить самому себе бомбу замедленного действия, вручив пульт управления чокнутому админу колеса фортуны. Рванет — не рванет.  
  
Ну, нет. В топку такие аттракционы.  
  
— Думаю, ты понимаешь, почему я это делаю. — Тони, игнорируя тяжелый взгляд Стива, перепрограммировал замок бронированной двери и развернулся к Барнсу. Тот сидел на кровати, сгорбившись, испепеляюще зыркал из-под растрепанных патлов и молчал.  
  
Конечно, что ему еще сказать-то.  
  
— Это ненадолго, — продолжил Тони. Стив рядом с ним скрестил руки на груди и перекатился с пятки на мысок. — На то, чтобы закончить все тесты, мне понадобится пара дней. И кстати, ты не взаперти, в сопровождении любого из нас можешь передвигаться по Башне. Только, ради бога, даже не вздумай сбежать, вреда тебе здесь не причинят, а вот по улицам тебе разгуливать нежелательно.  
  
— Я понимаю. — Барнс отрывисто кивнул. — Мне некуда бежать.  
  
— Прекрасно. — Тони подавил нахлынувшее раздражение. Барнс отвечал коротко, односложно, похоже, ему вместе с воспоминаниями стерли весь словарный запас, за исключением элементарного. — В таком случае, спокойной ночи. Кэп, ты идешь?  
  
Он бы не удивился, услышав «нет».  
  
Правда, вряд ли смог бы потом уснуть.  
  
— Да, — после паузы кивнул Стив. Посмотрел на Барнса, испытующе, пристально, с искренней заботой, ни на кого другого он так никогда не смотрел, точно. Тони с удовольствием пристрелил бы обоих, но одного недавно собственноручно вытащил из полной задницы, и убивать его теперь было вроде как нелогично, а на второго втыкал уже три года с лишним, и потому мог только молиться и пускать слюни.  
  
Замкнутый, блядь, круг.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — Стив вслед за Тони вышел из комнаты (скорее, камеры, впрочем, опустим условности), но на пороге остановился, обернулся и добавил: — Баки.  
  
Барнс вскинулся, пронзил его взглядом, неподъемным, странным, но в то же время почти доверчивым. В глубине светлых глаз отчетливо читалось смутное узнавание и такая же смутная, но уверенность, что этот человек ему не чужой.  
  
Стив в ответ мягко улыбнулся.  
  
Тони скрипнул зубами.  
  
Стив набрал код на панели интеркома, запер дверь и, даже не взглянув на него, пошел вперед.  
  
Тони на мгновение сжал кулаки, подавляя желание наорать на него и шандарахнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым по башке. Какой, нахрен, Баки?! Он вообще не чувствует разницы? До Баки этому парню как Коулсону до Халка, общего у них — внешность, за исключением левой руки, и обрывки воспоминаний, которые в силу разрозненности просто нереально уложить в единую систему. По крайней мере, пока Тони не взялся за это дело конкретно.  
  
А конкретно взяться он планировал вот прямо сейчас. Непосредственно после того, как ревущее от ревности сердце завяжет с попытками покинуть грудную клетку и займется более полезными и жизненно необходимыми для организма вещами. Цель перед Тони стояла более чем конкретно, и, судя по результатам экспериментов, из-за которых он не спал и не ел нормально уже неделю, оптимальный способ ее достижения был на подходе. Чем раньше закончит — тем раньше сведет к минимуму вынужденное взаимодействие с Барнсом, которое располосовывало не очерствевшее окончательно нутро в ошметки.  
  
Тони завернул за угол и на полном ходу врезался в гору железных мышц.  
  
_Черт возьми!_  
  
Почувствовав, что падает, он инстинктивно взмахнул руками, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, но его уже держали — гораздо более надежно и крепко. Он по инерции вцепился в каменный бицепс, тряхнул головой, внезапно осознав, что оказался практически зажат между Стивом и стеной и не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме жара его тела, прекрасно ощущавшегося через несколько слоев одежды. Немедленно прокляв себя, Стива и тот день, когда предложил ему перебраться в Башню, Тони вскинул голову, взглянул в потемневшие от гнева синие глаза и понял, что рискует обнаружить свою маленькую (ладно, не такую уж и маленькую) тайну, не сходя с места и вообще без дополнительной стимуляции.  
  
Стив чуть отстранился и встряхнул его за плечи так резко, что перед глазами взвились тучи черно-белых мошек.  
  
— Эй, Кэп, полегче! — Тони возмущенно дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, уйти от ненужного, катастрофически провокационного тактильного контакта, но бесполезно — геракловская хватка Стива не ослабла ни на ньютон. — Да что я тебе сделал, мать твою?!  
  
— Зачем ты его запер в этой клетке? — рявкнул Стив. — Думаешь, ему мало досталось?!  
  
— Я не сумасшедший, чтобы отпускать его шататься по Башне, полной секретного оборудования и дорогих мне людей! — заорал в ответ Тони, теряя самообладание. — Очнись, Стив, черт бы тебя побрал! Как ты, блядь, не поймешь, это не Баки, это гребаный _Зимний Солдат_ , который два года назад едва тебя не прикончил! Он не тот парень, которого ты знал когда-то, от его личности практически ничего не осталось, и будет чудом, если мы сможем вернуть ее хотя бы частично!  
  
— Он вспомнил меня, — оборвал его Стив, неожиданно холодно и спокойно. Отпустил наконец-то, отступил на шаг и скрестил руки на груди. — Вспомнил, Тони. Для меня это достаточное основание, чтобы не обращаться с ним, как с животным.  
  
Потрясающе.  
  
Тони, едва сдерживаясь, адресовал ему яростный взгляд. Тело, лишенное желанной близости, ныло и требовало немедленно, сейчас же прижаться к Стиву снова, обнять, поцеловать и не отпускать, пока не получит ответ или не задохнется, и устоял Тони лишь нереальным усилием воли.  
  
— Но для меня — достаточное, — он намеренно нарывался. Полнейший идиотизм, но все ради того, чтобы снова почувствовать рядом с собой обжигающее тепло тела, до которого так хотелось дотронуться. — То, что он вспомнил тебя, само по себе офигенный прогресс, но не повод полагаться на его благоразумие. И никто не обращается с ним, как с животным, это необходимые меры предосторожности, черт, мы не можем так рисковать! Если тебе так надо — значит, хватай его за шкирку и таскай везде за собой, но до тех пор, пока я не буду стопроцентно уверен в том, что он не представляет опасности, в одиночестве и на свободе он не останется!  
  
Лицо Стива словно обратилось в камень, задеревенело, зачерствело — и вот тогда Тони по-настоящему испугался. Впервые со времен плена, когда проснулся и обнаружил у себя в груди долбаную железяку, — испугался, что Стив развернется, сгребет своего хренова «друга детства» в охапку и уйдет. Просто уйдет.  
  
Сделает выбор.  
  
Не в его, Тони, пользу выбор.  
  
Конечно же. Куда там их недавно вставшей на ноги дружбе тягаться с любовью всей жизни. Тони не сомневался в том, кого из них двоих предпочтет Стив, если однажды придет время выбирать.  
  
Он мысленно скривился — думать такое было адски больно.  
  
Почему у всех, кто был ему по-настоящему дорог, всегда находились вещи и люди поважнее? Это что, долбаная карма или какое проклятие?  
  
— Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь твоим советом, — наконец, сказал Стив. С вызовом сказал, четко, по-кэпски, и Тони словно перенесся на три года назад, когда стоял перед ним, раздраженный и высокомерный, язвил по поводу и без, считая ниже своего достоинства подчиняться приказам какого-то хрена с горы, будь он хоть трижды самым крутым суперсолдатом. Черт, если бы тогда он хоть на миг заподозрил, что может так встрять, сбежал бы сразу после торжественного ужина победителей в забегаловке на Мэдисон-стрит и уж точно ни за что бы не позвал Стива жить в Башню.  
  
Хотя, последнее было лишь следствием желания постоянно, как можно чаще видеть его рядом, пусть даже без надежды на переход из френдзоны в приват.  
  
— Отлично, — кивнул Тони, отзеркаливая позу Стива — широко расставил ноги, сложил руки на груди, выпрямился, глядя снизу вверх. — Покажешь ему Нью-Йорк не из трущоб, сводишь в оперу и все такое. Только учти, ущерб, причиненный заведениям, в которых он решит побуянить, оплачивать не буду.  
  
В глазах Стива полыхнуло недоброе шальное пламя.  
  
— Конечно, — он вздернул подбородок и окончательно закрылся от Тони. — Сколько тебе нужно времени?  
  
— Как я и сказал — пара дней, — ответил Тони, игнорируя щемящую боль в груди. — Потом можете развлекаться.  
  
Стив коротко кивнул, развернулся на пятках и, чеканя шаг, пошел прочь. Тони привалился спиной к стене, неслышно переводя дыхание, — сердце колотилось безумно, как после спарринга, в висках оголтело билась кровь.  
  
Но Стив не дал ему окончательно расслабиться. Остановился, впрочем, не обернулся — только вздохнул и, помедлив, бросил через плечо:  
  
— Если ты его так ненавидишь… Зачем, Тони? Зачем ты его нашел?  
  
Тони помедлил, изобразил рукой в воздухе какой-то невнятный жест и неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты был сам не свой, Кэп, — он криво ухмыльнулся. — Не надейся, сам бы ты хрен справился, даже мне со всеми техническими прибамбасами понадобилось несколько месяцев. На тебя жалко было смотреть, серьезно. А я… мне нетрудно, да и вообще... Ты мой друг. И ты ошибаешься, я его не ненавижу.  
  
_Я себя ненавижу, знаешь..._  
  
Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Ты живешь иллюзиями. И ты это знаешь, — продолжил Тони, не дожидаясь комментариев. — То, что было, не вернуть. Нужно жить дальше, Стив и… — он вздохнул и пощелкал пальцами, подбирая слова, — привыкать к новому, что ли. В том числе к людям, которые прежними уже не станут. Ты не оставляешь выбора ни ему, ни себе, ждешь того, чего он дать не сможет никогда, — _я бы смог, Стив, очень смог бы, но хрена с два, не я тебе нужен_. — Может, стоит попробовать жить настоящим? Он вспомнил тебя, да, отлично, от этого и нужно отталкиваться. Но он уже _другой_. Пойми, Стив. Другой. И никто не в силах этого изменить, даже я. Максимум, что я могу сделать — частично возвратить ему воспоминания, уверен, большая их часть, — он скрипнул зубами, но Стив, конечно, не обратил внимания, полностью поглощенный своими мыслями, — будет связана с тобой.  
  
Стив не ответил. Но зачем-то обернулся. Молчал, сверлил его взглядом, внимательным и… непонятным, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался или не считал нужным.  
  
А потом просто развернулся и ушел.  
  
Тони беспомощно посмотрел ему вслед, мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, чтобы не пялиться на обтянутую штанами задницу, узкую талию и широченные плечи слишком откровенно. Стив был живым воплощением идеала, и это восхищало. Заставляло тянуться к нему в попытках сблизиться, и небезрезультатных — они действительно очень сдружились за последний год, научились доверять друг другу в быту и в бою. Особенно в бою. Тони был уверен, что, если потребуется, они поймут друг друга вообще без слов.  
  
Так было раньше. Сейчас все изменилось — из-за одного чертова засранца, хищной тени прошлого, вознамерившейся отобрать у Тони настоящее и будущее, которого все равно никогда не будет, но о котором так офигенно мечталось, в которое почти верилось, когда их со Стивом взгляды пересекались.  
  
Когда их взгляды пересекались… черт, безусловно, все это домыслы и попытки выдать желаемое за действительное, но порой Тони казалось, что он видит в глазах Стива такую же жажду, которая не давала покоя ему самому.  
  
Жажду взять, забрать себе, выдать как на духу все, от чего заходится сердце и не отпускать никогда.  
  
Смешно.  
  
Просто обхохочешься.  
  
Очень похоже на паранойю.  
  
Тони зажмурился, двинул кулаком по ни в чем не повинной стене и, шагая тяжело, будто через силу, направился к лифту.  
  
Работы предстояло дохрена.  
  


***

  
  
_Полтора года назад._  
  
— Ты готов?  
  
Тони, благоухающий сногсшибательным парфюмом, нарисовался на пороге его комнаты без семи минут полдень. Очень вовремя — именно в этот момент Стив, голый по пояс, рылся в шкафу в поисках подходящей рубашки.  
  
— Да, почти, — он посмотрел сперва на свою любимую, голубую в клетку, потом — на подаренную Наташей темно-синюю с белыми лампасами на рукавах и застыл в замешательстве.  
  
— О, господи, Роджерс, выбирай любую и пошли уже. — Тони прошел в комнату, бесцеремонно вырвал у него из рук клетчатую и отшвырнул ее куда-то в угол. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что Тони готов сделать то же самое и со второй рубашкой, но это же бред, ведь тогда ему пришлось бы идти в магазин полуголым.  
  
Хотя, учитывая тридцатиградусную жару, от которой Нью-Йорк изнывал уже неделю, — не самый плохой вариант.  
  
— Надевай и вперед. Мое время дорого, Кэп. — Тони сверкнул на него темными глазами поверх очков. Оглядел внимательно с головы до ног, и Стив даже как-то стушевался под этим взглядом, удивив самого себя — ему доводилось с честью выдерживать куда более весомые и авторитетные.  
  
— Вообще-то, это не я недоволен моим внешним видом, — возмущенно напомнил он, одеваясь. — И по магазинам не я тебя тащу.  
  
— Видимо, это значило «Спасибо, Тони»? — предположил Тони уже из коридора.  
  
Стив поправил воротничок, мельком глянул на себя в зеркало — а что, вполне неплохо, как он и подозревал, у Наташи отличный вкус — и вышел следом.  
  
— А теперь посмотрите, пожалуйста, налево. — Тони театрально взмахнул рукой. Стив машинально повернул голову и уперся взглядом в приглашающе распахнутые двери лифта. — Это турболифт. И если кто-то не будет тормозить, он оперативно доставит нас в гараж.  
  
Стив вздохнул, покачал головой и вошел в кабину. Тони вплыл следом, ткнул кнопку и привалился спиной к стене, весело глядя на него.  
  
— Расслабься, Кэп, — он широко улыбнулся. Стив, вопреки напутствию, напрягся еще больше. — Это всего лишь шопинг. Тебе понравится.  
  
— Хочется верить, — сурово ответил Стив, сдвинув брови. В его понимании «всего лишь шопинг» был сравним разве что с какой-нибудь особо опасной миссией у черта на рогах. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя неуютно в окружении огромного количества спешащих куда-то людей, грохочущих механизмов и нескончаемого шума, обычного для мегаполиса, но катастрофически непривычного для парня из сороковых.  
  
Да и расслабиться в присутствии Тони получалось, честно говоря, хреново. Тони был всегда таким уверенным, цельным, _соответствующим_ этому сумасшедшему миру, что Стив с его бесконечными тараканами типа «что я здесь вообще делаю», «это место/время/люди не для меня» и прочей ужасно надоедливой и, как ни печально, имеющей смысл чушью тушевался еще сильнее. И, как все нормальные люди, стремился скрыть это под маской собранности и серьезности.  
  
Тони, конечно, раскусил его в два счета. Давно уже раскусил, Стив понял это по одному-единственному насмешливому (не снисходительному) взгляду, когда они впервые всей командой смотрели фильм в 6D. Боевик, кажется, и для Стива это оказалось… пожалуй, сродни полету на Марс, он смог бы сказать точно, если бы когда-нибудь туда летал.  
  
Вот и сейчас Тони словно прочитал его мысли, почувствовал его сомнения и дискомфорт. И не оставил всю эту сумбурную кашу без внимания. Подался вперед, положил руку на плечо, сжал слегка, как утром на кухне, и этого хватило, чтобы Стив моментально забыл о том, что вокруг существует что-либо, кроме Тони, его взгляда, неожиданно ободряющего и понимающего, и улыбки, в которой на этот раз не было даже тени обычной ехидцы или превосходства.  
  
— Слушай, Кэп, я понимаю, тебе сложно. Вся эта высокотехнологичная дребедень на каждом шагу, другое время, другое общество с другими принципами. Всеобщая свобода и демократия, кстати, заметь, как ты хотел, верно? — Тони снял очки, сунул их в карман и посмотрел на Стива прямо, глаза в глаза. — Но пойми: ничего назад не вернуть. Ни твоего времени, ни тебя самого. И, знаешь, даже если бы у меня была машина времени, я бы не отправил тебя в прошлое. Ни за что.  
  
— Почему? — Стив словно со стороны услышал свой голос, полный звенящего напряжения. Ему было странно — одновременно и неловко, и уютно, и слегка не по себе, как перед прыжком в воду с большой высоты. Немудрено, наверное, — на подобные темы они еще не разговаривали.  
  
— Ты нужен здесь, — твердо ответил Тони. — Последние события это доказали. Тебе нечего делать в прошлом: фашистов победили, Гидру разогнали, все счастливы и танцуют. Так что, раз уж так получилось, завязывай с хандрой и самобичеванием и учись получать удовольствие от жизни. Тем более, — он убрал руку, и Стив испытал какое-то нелогичное и совершенно неуместное разочарование, — удовольствий в ней хватает, поверь мне.  
  
— Я догадываюсь, — на автомате ответил Стив, переваривая услышанное. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Тони окажется пока единственным, кто без зазрения совести полезет к нему в душу, вытащит наружу все тщательно оберегаемое, обильно сдабриваемое тоскливой надеждой на несбыточное, и, странное дело, — без малейшего протеста. Стив был очень даже за, он, пожалуй, впервые за прошедшее с момента битвы с читаури время задумался, не пора ли избавиться от душевного хлама, которым ему уже точно никогда не предстоит воспользоваться.  
  
— Некоторые из этих удовольствий станут доступны тебе уже сегодня, кстати. — Тони неожиданно игриво подмигнул ему и вышел в открывшиеся двери лифта.  
  
Для первого полноценного «выхода в люди в исполнении Стива Роджерса» (если что, это цитата) Тони выбрал сдержанную классику — черный винтажный «роллс-ройс», который большую часть времени пылился в гараже и выгуливался только по большим праздникам. Судя по всему, классику, особенно сдержанную, Тони не особо любил.  
  
— Чувствуешь благоговейный трепет? — Тони вальяжно стек за руль, дождался, пока Стив усядется на пассажирское сиденье и завел мотор.  
  
— А должен? — независимо поинтересовался Стив.  
  
— Кэп, ты впервые сидишь в роллс-ройсе тысяча девятьсот семьдесят пятого года, который стоит дороже, чем весь Бруклин вместе взятый, и тебе наплевать? — Тони осуждающе прицокнул языком, вывел автомобиль из гаража и вдарил по газам.  
  
Стив пожал плечами:  
  
— Честно говоря, да.  
  
— Многие тебя бы не поняли. — Тони криво ухмыльнулся, как Стиву показалось — больше каким-то своим мыслям, чем ему в ответ.  
  
— Возможно, — он посмотрел на Тони. Почти с вызовом посмотрел, хотя спорить сейчас хотелось меньше всего. — Но так уж я устроен. Никогда не страдал вещизмом, знаешь ли.  
  
— Я тебе даже слегка завидую, — Тони вернул ему взгляд — такой же вызывающий и вместе с тем одобрительный. — Я вот привык к хорошим вещам, хотя, наверное, без большей их части смог бы при желании обойтись.  
  
— Каждому свое, — Стив вновь пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну.  
  
Забавно. Ощетинивались друг на друга они скорее по привычке, чем из реального желания уколоть побольнее. Ощущение недоверия и полного непонимания давно осталось в прошлом, сошло на нет после нескольких совместных миссий, и потом, при каждой последующей встрече, Стиву все легче давалось общение с Тони. И пусть он понятия не имел, чувствует ли тот то же самое, но молчалось с ним на удивление комфортно.  
  
Тони включил радио. По салону, вопреки ожиданиям Стива, разнеслись не бьющие по мозгам визги электрогитар, а мягкие акустические переливы какой-то незнакомой мелодии в стиле кантри. Стив расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья, наблюдая за проплывающим за окном пейзажем. Правда, почти сразу же перевел взгляд на Тони, глянул незаметно, из-под ресниц, просто потому, что захотелось посмотреть.  
  
Тони уверенно вел правой рукой, левой подпер лоб, облокотившись о подъемную шину. Выглядел он при этом непривычно. Гармонично, умиротворенно, если не сказать — уютно, и совершенно ненапряжно, несмотря на стрелку спидометра, перевалившую за шестьдесят миль в час.  
  
— Кэп, ты в курсе, что у тебя очень тяжелый взгляд? — Тони оторвался от созерцания дороги и с улыбкой посмотрел на него.  
  
Стив опомнился, понял, что оказался пойман с поличным, и смущенно пожал плечами:  
  
— Извини. Тебе очень идет водить машину.  
  
— Мне все идет, — ухмыльнулся Тони, сворачивая на парковку. — А тебе пойдут рубашки от Louis Vuitton и джинсы Guess, поверь моему опыту. И еще мы обязательно купим тебе костюм.  
  
— У меня есть костюм, — попытался возразить Стив.  
  
— Два костюма, — решил Тони, виртуозно лавируя между автомобилями. — И шляпу.  
  
— Это точно лишнее, — напряженно отозвался Стив и, дождавшись, когда машина остановится, отстегнул ремень безопасности.  
  
Идея с шопингом нравилась ему все меньше.  
  
— Да, наверное, шляпа — все-таки перебор, — нехотя согласился Тони и захлопнул дверцу.  
  
Пискнула сигнализация, — хотя, в самом деле, покажите идиота, которому взбредет в голову что-нибудь украсть у Тони Старка, — и Стив, щурясь от яркого солнца, зашагал следом за ним к зданию торгового центра.  
  
От сердца немного отлегло — то, что Тони не повез его в один из тех крутых магазинов, где, очевидно, привык одеваться сам, радовало. Стив не мог ручаться, что не сбежал бы оттуда через пару минут.  
  
К тому же... В последнее время он слишком редко выбирался «в люди», так что шел за Тони почти как на миссию, но не мог не признать, что его присутствие успокаивало.  
  
— Ты сегодня без охраны, — заметил он, пока они поднимались на панорамном лифте на третий этаж.  
  
— А зачем? — Тони безразлично пожал плечами. — Со мной же Капитан Америка. Если уж он не сможет спасти меня от очередного похищения, то все остальные и подавно.  
  
Стив не нашелся, что ответить — Тони не так уж часто говорил ему что-нибудь столь же приятное.  
  
За покупками Стив выбирался редко. Исключение составляли разве что супермаркеты и специализированные магазины для художников, но в силу привычки Стив предпочитал один супермаркет — тот, который находился ближе всего к его дому в Бруклине — и парочку бутиков, где можно было купить все необходимое для рисования. После переезда в Башню необходимость самостоятельно затариваться продуктами, конечно, отпала (кажется, они возникали на кухне по волшебству), так что теперь его походы по магазинам обещали свестись к минимуму. Это не могло не радовать.  
  
Тони уверенно прошагал по коридору и, не сбавляя скорости, зарулил в один из бутиков. Стив поплелся за ним и едва не налетел на высокую блондинку в элегантном зеленом платье. Та отточенным движением отступила в сторону — похоже, кретины вроде него, налетающие на приличных людей в разгар рабочего дня, попадались ей чаще, чем нужно.  
  
— Добрый день, — она перевела взгляд со Стива на Тони и невозмутимо улыбнулась. Стив разглядел имя «Сара» на бейдже и кисло улыбнулся в ответ. — Мистер Роджерс, мистер Старк.  
  
Еще две девушки, о чем-то переговаривавшиеся около стойки администратора, сдержанно кивнули им.  
  
Вот. Вот именно поэтому Стив терпеть не мог вылазки в люди.  
  
Потому что благодаря вездесущей желтой прессе и любви Тони к публичности в Нью-Йорке и далеко за его пределами Мстителей в лицо знала каждая собака. И это с учетом того, что Тони отказался от «гениальной» идеи сделать серию обложек «Time» со всей командой вместе и по отдельности. И еще календарь. Вернее, спасибо Пеппер, что эта идея так ею и осталась.  
  
С шопингом все оказалось еще хуже. Стив понял, что оставаться непринужденным в окружении красивых женщин с ногами, начинающимися, кажется, где-то в верхних слоях атмосферы, пристальных взглядов и бесконечных: «Чем мы можем вам помочь?» просто нереально.  
  
— Чем мы можем вам помочь? — дружелюбно и подчеркнуто вежливо поинтересовалась Сара.  
  
Стив подавил порыв ответить: «Спасибо, лучше я сам» и хмуро уставился на бесконечные ряды полок и стоек с одеждой.  
  
— Значит так, девочки! — Тони, улыбающегося во все тридцать два зуба, смутить было точно не так просто. Он остановился посреди зала, по-хозяйски огляделся вокруг, сунул руки в карманы и мотнул головой в сторону Стива: — Нам нужно приодеть национальный символ. Справитесь?  
  
Сара цепко оглядела Стива с головы до ног и кивнула:  
  
— Конечно. — Она откинула со лба прядь светлых волос и вновь профессионально улыбнулась Стиву. Видимо, это должно было его приободрить, но не сработало. — Мистер Роджерс, вам очень идет эта рубашка.  
  
— Спасибо, — без энтузиазма отозвался он. — И, если можно, лучше просто «Стив».  
  
— Он не любит формальностей, — встрял Тони, и Стиву захотелось его убить. Может быть, позже. Сразу после шопинга.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно. Будем счастливы помочь вам обновить гардероб, — сказала Сара, и Стив понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно попал.  
  
Она жестом подозвала к себе еще одну девушку и парня модельной внешности и тихо дала им какие-то указания. Стив чувствовал себя крайне неловко, поэтому сделал вид, что все, что его интересует — это витрина с коллекцией запонок по каким-то совершенно сумасшедшим ценам сравнимым с ценами на бруклинскую недвижимость.  
  
Тони хмыкнул и завалился в глубокое кожаное кресло. В его руках дымилась чашка кофе, материализовавшаяся, похоже, из воздуха.  
  
Стив вздохнул, взял себя в руки и с достоинством прошествовал в примерочную.  
  
В торговом центре они застряли надолго. Сперва Тони, вознамерившийся в обязательном порядке всунуть Стива в костюм-тройку, прогнал его по всем бутикам вечерней мужской одежды и заставил перемерить все «более-менее приличное», что попалось на глаза. Стив послушно мерил, смотрелся в зеркало и исправно кивал на вопросы о том, нравится ли ему, потому что, черт побери, он представить себе не мог, что что-то по такой цене может не понравиться! Продавцы-консультанты все как один восхищались прекрасной, хоть и нестандартной фигурой Стива, обмеряли его плечи по пятнадцать раз и предлагали не мучиться и сшить пиджак на заказ. Ладно, хоть облапать не норовили, такого он точно бы не стерпел. Когда число примерок перевалило за третий десяток, он перестал смотреть на ценники, и просто молился про себя, чтобы этот дурдом поскорее закончился.  
  
Но Тони был неумолим. Смокинг оказался лишь одним пунктом из ужасающе огромного списка вещей, по утверждению Тони, жизненно необходимых любому современному мужчине. Без девяносто девяти процентов все этого можно было с легкостью обойтись, но Стив постеснялся умерять бурный, прямо таки хлещущий через край энтузиазм Тони, в кои-то веки направленный исключительно на него.  
  
Это было приятно — чувствовать себя центром внимания человека, с которым хотелось сдружиться. Сблизиться. Стать составляющими чего-то одного, большого и важного — их общей команды, члены которой за короткое время стали для Стива почти семьей. Если разобраться, никого другого в этом мире у него больше не было.  
  
Короче говоря, перечить Тони не хотелось настолько, что к концу дня Стив стал счастливым (на самом деле не очень… ай, да что уж там, ему хотелось разнести этот чертов торговый центр по кирпичику) обладателем вороха упакованного в кучу пакетов фирменного тряпья, четырех пар дизайнерской обуви, на вид совершенно не отличающихся друг от друга, а также красивой подарочной коробки, доверху забитой аксессуарами, о целевом предназначении большей части которых он мог только догадываться.  
  
— Как насчет перекусить? — Тони развалился на низком диванчике, с довольной улыбкой глядя на обвешанного покупками Стива. — Да ладно тебе, Кэп, не кипятись. Обещаю больше не приставать с ценным мнением по части твоего внешнего вида.  
  
— Это было бы странно, — буркнул Стив и уселся рядом с ним. — Но перекусить я бы не отказался.  
  
— Отлично! Поехали. — Тони вскочил и, не дав Стиву даже перевести дух, за локоть потащил его к выходу. — Надеюсь, ты не против традиционной русской кухни. Я не виноват, меня Наташа подсадила, прости, не могу страдать в одиночестве.  
  
— Я совершенно не против, — напряженно ответил Стив и аккуратно высвободил руку из захвата.  
  
Девушки-консультанты проводили их долгими взглядами, и Стив внезапно почувствовал себя неловко — очень уж пристально те пялились. Он поспешил выйти в холл.  
  
— Кстати. — Тони остановился и развернулся так внезапно, что Стив только благодаря великолепной реакции успел затормозить и не налететь на него. Вряд ли Тони хотелось быть придавленным к полу всей его суперсолдатской мощью, да и еще присыпанным сверху запонками и ботинками. — Если тебе так больше понравится, мы можем считать все это подарком на твой день рождения. Я помню про него! — он гордо вздернул подбородок.  
  
— Прекрасно, — процедил Стив, чувствуя, что его терпение неумолимо иссякает. — Давай так и будем считать, только пошли уже отсюда!  
  
Тони удовлетворенно кивнул и источающим уверенность, самодовольство и аромат дорогого парфюма вихрем ворвался в лифт.  
  
Стив вздохнул и поплелся следом.  
  
— Если честно, сам не люблю шоппинг, — признался Тони, когда они уже сидели в машине.  
  
— Что-то непохоже, — проворчал Стив и забросил пакеты и коробку на заднее сиденье.  
  
— Ну, я же не виноват, что у кого-то все настолько плохо со стилем, — отозвался Тони, но сразу же примирительно поднял руку, стоило Стиву глянуть на него чуть более внушительно, чем обычно. — О’кей, согласен, не все так плохо. Но на твоем месте я бы так и вышел из магазина в той клевой серой рубашке, она тебе чертовски идет.  
  
Стив открыл было рот, чтобы привычно возразить, но не нашелся, что именно, и потому с легким налетом смущения — интересно, а есть люди, кроме, разумеется, Наташи, которые не испытывали бы смущения, слыша комплименты от Тони Старка? — пожал плечами:  
  
— Считай, что мне было лень отрывать этикетку.  
  
— Пожалуй, я их сам оторву. — Тони, — на вкус Стива, слишком резко — прибавил скорости и помчался в сторону Сохо. — Чтобы тебе не взбрело в голову возвращать все это барахло в магазин. Учти, я предупредил насчет тебя, так что его все равно обратно не примут.  
  
Стив солгал бы, если бы сказал, что такая мысль не приходила ему в голову. Он не привык к таким дорогим подаркам, да что там, он вообще к подаркам не привык — за исключением традиционных наборов посуды или какого-нибудь парфюма от Наташи и дурацких сувениров из магазинов смешных ужасов от Клинта на день рождения — и даже боялся представить, сколько Тони сегодня потратил на так называемое «барахло» для него. Объективно он, конечно, понимал, что для Тони эти затраты вряд ли тянули даже на заметные, но врожденное чувство справедливости не позволяло ему просто принять все как должное.  
  
— Договорились, — он независимо кивнул. — Тогда я плачу за ужин.  
  
Боковым зрением он уловил, как Тони мученически закатил глаза.  
  
— Кэп, ты не можешь... — Он на мгновение прикрыл лоб рукой. — Нет, похоже, как раз можешь. Я так понимаю, спорить бесполезно?  
  
— Ты гений, Тони, — отозвался Стив и с торжествующей улыбкой посмотрел на него. — Совершенно бесполезно.  
  
— Ладно, — отмахнулся Тони и рассмеялся. — Только учти, я голоден, как волк.  
  
— Ничего, думаю, мой бумажник в состоянии выдержать это испытание. — Стив с облегчением откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
  
Почему он чувствовал себя отомщенным?  
  
Через несколько минут они уже парковались около небольшого ресторана с говорящим названием «Russian Samovar» на яркой пестрой вывеске. Внутри оказалось уютно, как-то очень по-домашнему — такие же пестрые скатерти, деревянная массивная мебель, живые цветы и улыбчивые на удивление не напоказ девушки-официантки в длинных юбках и с широкими лентами в заплетенных в косы волосах.  
  
Стив представил Наташу в таком наряде и, не удержавшись, фыркнул.  
  
— Что? — Тони удивленно поднял глаза от меню и, проследив за его взглядом, одобрительно хмыкнул. — Да, они очаровательны, согласен, некоторые отлично говорят по-русски, кстати. Так что если захочешь углубленный, — он недвусмысленно подвигал бровями, — курс русского языка, думаю, здесь тебе помогут.  
  
Стив недоуменно посмотрел на него, но быстро понял, что имеется в виду — иногда он вовсе не такой тормоз, как может показаться — и возмущенно насупился.  
  
— Спасибо, я учту, — буркнул он и тоже уткнулся в меню.  
  
— Что бы ты ни думал, амплуа ледышки в дурацких рубашках — не твое, Кэп, уж поверь моему опыту. — Тони протянул руку через стол и похлопал его по плечу.  
  
Стив едва не вздрогнул от прикосновения, — потому что это как-то… не по-супергеройски? — и поднял глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
  
Тони улыбался. Стив поймал себя на мысли, что не может назвать эту улыбку саркастической или даже насмешливой, что на Тони, по крайней мере, на того Тони, которого он знал или думал, что знал, не было похоже. Тони подзуживал, язвил, смешил и подкалывал, всегда к месту и настолько мастерски, что Стив порой даже слегка завидовал этому его умению и — совсем редко — мечтал научиться.  
  
— Тебе пора обзаводиться чувством юмора, Кэп. — Тони выразительно взмахнул рукой. — Без этого в нашем мире никак, а уж в Башне тем более. Там же Бартон, он как стихийное бедствие, если его воспринимать серьезно, то можно свихнуться.  
  
Стив рассмеялся:  
  
— Уверен, он то же самое сказал бы о тебе.  
  
Тони фыркнул:  
  
— Если бы статьи обо мне в журналах печатали с его слов, то меня бы уже давно обвинили в связях с инопланетянами, сексуальных домогательствах до всех сотрудников Старк Индастриз, включая садовника и мусорщика, и уничтожении озонового слоя. Так что, поверь, я очень, очень лоялен.  
  
Стив представил, как Клинт с абсолютно серьезным видом — он это смог бы, безо всякого сомнения — втирает обалдевшим журналистам подобную чушь, и расхохотался.  
  
— В Старк Индастриз есть садовник? — поинтересовался он сквозь смех.  
  
— И это все, что тебя интересует? — картинно возмутился Тони и, пока Стив сдавленно фыркал в кулак, диктовал подоспевшей официантке заказ.  
  
Похоже, чтобы съесть все заявленное, он собирался превратиться в мини-версию Халка.  
  
— Учти, Роджерс. Я заказал в три раза больше, чем способен сожрать, потому что я никому не позволяю смеяться над моими садовниками, — торжествующе улыбаясь, заявил Тони, когда девушка наконец отошла от их столика, чем вызвал у Стива новый приступ смеха.  
  
— Я просто спросил! — Стив примирительно поднял руку. — Я правда не понимаю, зачем в Старк Индастриз садовник.  
  
— Лучше спроси об этом Пеппер, которая замутила там оранжерею и развела кучу каких-то совершенно чудовищных цветов, которые норовят укусить за ногу каждый раз, когда проходишь мимо. — Тони повертел в воздухе рукой, что, видимо, должно было означать негодование, но весь его вид буквально источал веселье. — Я надеюсь, она приплачивает нашему садовнику за опасные условия труда.  
  
— А ты сам ей приплачивал, когда она работала твоей помощницей? — невинно поинтересовался Стив.  
  
Тони закатил глаза и ткнул в его сторону указательным пальцем:  
  
— Если ты спросишь, платил ли я ей компенсацию за вредность, когда мы встречались, клянусь, Роджерс, я тебя убью.  
  
Стив ухмыльнулся — в основном для того, чтобы скрыть странную неловкость, охватившую его против воли, стоило разговору зайти о Пеппер и их с Тони отношениях. Стив не вдавался в подробности того, как они сошлись, и понятия не имел, почему расстались, потому что всегда считал чужую личную жизнь темой чуть ли не табуированной. Личную жизнь Тони, конечно, сложно было назвать закрытой или тайной, он вообще не скрывал своих связей, но и не выставлял их напоказ. Это получалось само собой — еще бы, с такой-то популярностью и присущей Тони склонностью к публичности и эпатажу.  
  
Развивать тему отношений их с Пеппер отношений не хотелось ни в шутку, ни всерьез, и потому Стив предпочел сосредоточиться на ужине, который подоспел как раз вовремя, сгладив неловкое молчание, повисшее над их столиком.  
  
Они вывалились из кафе без четверти девять и, не сговариваясь, двинулись к проливу — похоже, встряхнуться после томной духоты ресторана хотелось не только Стиву. К тому же, бесцельно побродить по вечернему Нью-Йорку удавалось нечасто, и он старался не упускать ни единой возможности сделать это, тем более, в хорошей компании.  
  
Тони, без преувеличения, был идеальной компанией для таких прогулок.  
  
Они поболтались по Бродвею — Стив поймал себя на том, что до сих пор ищет взглядом яркие вызывающие плакаты с изображением девушек, подозрительно похожих на Сид Чарисс или Аву Гарднер, — добрались до Парк-Роу и, недолго думая, пошли дальше по широкому пешеходному тротуару Бруклинского моста. Вокруг было полно неспешно прохаживающихся людей, Тони болтал без умолку, сыпал остротами и какими-то совершенно немыслимыми историями из жизни, Стив рассеянно отвечал ему, город быстро погружался в мягкие сумерки, окончательно разогнать которые не удавалось даже сотням уличных фонарей, влажный прохладный ветер с пролива забирался под рубашку, прокатывался по коже сонмом щекочущих мурашек, а Стив вдруг вспомнил, что последний раз вот так вот просто гулял здесь, похоже, еще до войны.  
  
— Чего завис, Кэп? — Тони пощелкал пальцами у него перед глазами. — Призраки прошлого одолевают?  
  
— Что? — Стив, занятый своими мыслями, уставился на него так, будто видел впервые. — А. Нет. Просто задумался. — Он огляделся вокруг, соображая, что сказать, чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом.  
  
Оказывается, они преодолели по мосту уже несколько сотен метров и теперь стояли около опоры. Стив прильнул к ограждению, восхищенно выдохнул и застыл, разглядывая развернувшуюся перед ними панораму вечернего Нью-Йорка: небоскребы нижнего Манхэттена и Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг на фоне темнеющего неба, Манхэттенский мост и огни ночного Бруклина далеко справа. Стив машинально попытался отыскать среди этих огней свой _бывший_ дом, быстро понял, что занимается ерундой, и предпочел сосредоточиться на гуляющих над головой расцвеченных последними отблесками заката облаках.  
  
— Мне здесь тоже нравится, — невпопад прокомментировал Тони и постучал аккуратно подстриженными ногтями по перилам. — Правда, по вечерам здесь прохладно, но думаю, ты холода точно не боишься.  
  
— Не боюсь, — усмехнувшись, подтвердил Стив. — Очень удобно, знаешь, особенно, после того, как семьдесят лет проторчал в глыбе льда.  
  
Тони откашлялся. Стив нахмурился. Настроение стремительно портилось.  
  
— Кэп. — Тони придвинулся ближе и сжал рукой его плечо. — Извини, я ляпнул, не подумав. Я это умею, как никто.  
  
Стив не ответил — не хотелось, на душе сделалось паршиво и пусто. Тони вздохнул и отвернулся, глядя на темную воду пролива. Сунул руки в карманы, перекатился с пятки на мысок и, помолчав, сказал:  
  
— Знаешь, когда я решил, что «Старк Индастриз» больше не должна производить оружие, против меня ополчились все. Даже Пеппер первое время смотрела, как на кретина, хотя, — он махнул рукой и хмыкнул, — она на меня так смотрит постоянно.  
  
Стив невесело усмехнулся. Тони пожал плечами и продолжил:  
  
— У меня не было выбора, Стив. Я решил, хотя не могу сказать, что потом мне не приходило в голову, что чертовски погорячился. Кстати, ты первый, кому я это говорю, так что можешь гордиться. — Он провел рукой по волосам и рассмеялся — слегка смущенно, но это смущение было заметно.  
  
— О, я горжусь, — с сарказмом протянул Стив, чувствуя, как сдавившие сердце когти ледяной, сводящей с ума тоски потихоньку разжимаются.  
  
— «Старк Индастриз» была делом всей жизни моего отца. Она и, — Тони ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Стива прямо, — ты. Я подозреваю, что ты был, конечно, главней, но об этом мы не узнаем, так что не будем.  
  
Стив поднял на него взгляд, ощущая странную неловкость, хотя Тони, безусловно, ни в чем его не упрекал.  
  
Тогда почему он чувствовал себя так, словно — пусть ненамеренно, и все же — оттянул на себя львиную долю любви и внимания Говарда, которые по праву должны были достаться Тони?  
  
Думать об этом было откровенно паршиво, хотя Стив понимал, что, скорее всего, именно так и обстояли дела.  
  
И чего Тони вообще с ним возится?  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что тебе тоже было сложно расставаться с тем, что окружало тебя годами? — помедлив, все-таки спросил Стив — не только для того, чтобы перевести тему разговора, норовившего свернуть не в то русло.  
  
— Не просто сложно, Кэп. Страшно. Моя компания делала оружие _всегда_. — Тони внимательно изучил свои руки и лишь потом посмотрел ему в глаза. — И мне пришлось расстаться с этим прошлым — потому, что я его перерос. В нем было много хорошего, но было и много того, за что мне стыдно до сих пор. Но знаешь, что главное? В нем не осталось места для нового меня. Я должен был двигаться дальше. К тому же, я не верю в случайности. — Он криво улыбнулся. — Понятия не имею, почему жизнь обычно учит меня прицельными ударами по башке. Видимо, иначе нихрена я не пойму.  
  
— Знакомая история. — Стив, слегка ошарашенный этим неожиданным откровением, удивленно посмотрел на Тони. — Мне всегда казалось, что ты без проблем приспосабливаешься ко всему новому.  
  
_В отличие от меня_.  
  
— Да, это так, — легко согласился Тони и, прищурившись, проследил взглядом подхваченный ветром «небесный фонарик». — Просто жизнь продолжается, Кэп. И она у нас одна. Как по мне, так тратить ее нужно на будущее. В крайнем случае на настоящее.  
  
Стив задумчиво пожал плечами. Тони, конечно, был прав. Но сказать всегда проще, чем решиться на действие. Наверное, он давно сделал бы этот шаг, если бы не одно возникшее словно из ниоткуда, внезапное и определяющее «но».  
  
С того момента, как он очнулся на берегу Потомака, вымокший до нитки и с единственным воспоминанием о металлических пальцах, вцепившихся в его плечо и тянущих со дна вверх, прошло уже больше дву, но он до сих пор не пришел в себя до конца.  
  
— Наверное, ты прав. — Он подставил лицо ветру и покачал головой, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Конечно. — Тони привалился к ограждению рядом с ним, оперся локтями о перила, запрокинув голову, уставился в расчерченное сотнями «фонариков» небо над головой. — Я всегда прав, ты не знал? Да я вообще эксперт во всем, что касается разрывов с прошлым, так что верь мне на слово, Кэп.  
  
И пусть это было сказано в шутку, но шуткой являлось только отчасти — от Стива не укрылась проскользнувшая в голосе Тони боль.  
  
Похоже, разрывы с прошлым давались ему вовсе не так легко, как можно было подумать.  
  
— Не умею учиться на чужих ошибках, — парировал Стив.  
  
— Ну конечно,  
  
Он посмотрел на Тони, а Тони — на него. Честно говоря, Стив не понял, как так вышло, но это получилось синхронно, они просто уставились друг на друга, молча, и время словно изменило ход. Звуки, запахи, плеск воды, стрекот птиц, шум проносящихся на нижнем уровне моста автомобилей — все стало неважным, кроме того, как Тони смотрел на него, прямо и открыто, кроме блеска его глаз и искренней улыбки.  
  
Резкий сигнал клаксона в момент разрушил эту идиллию. Стив поспешно отвел взгляд, но при всем желании не смог бы сказать, сколько времени они так простояли и почему мысль о том, насколько двусмысленно выглядели эти переглядки, не оставляет его.  
  
Тони резко выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы и уставился на неспешно проплывающий под мостом фрегат.  
  
— Ну, так... — Стив понял, что они, похоже, нагулялись. Он так точно. — Едем домой?  
  
— Едем, — кивнул Тони и вслед за ним пошел обратно.  
  
В небо за их спинами взметнулись сотни красочных фейерверков — Нью-Йорк готовился в очередной раз отмечать День Независимости.  
  


***

  
  
_Тремя месяцами ранее._  
  
— Привет.  
  
Стив бросил полотенце на скамейку и в задумчивости остановился перед стойкой с гантелями.  
  
— Привет, Кэп, — сквозь зубы буркнул Тони, обливаясь потом. В последний раз отжал штангу и водрузил ее на подставку. Мышцы болели адски, но оно и к лучшему — это (совсем чуть-чуть, правда) помогало отвлечься от мыслей о Стиве и о том, что с ним хотелось сделать, не сходя с места, на матах, на ринге, да прямо на полу, нахрена далеко ходить-то?  
  
Стив тем временем выбрал самый большой вес, уселся на скамью напротив и принялся сосредоточенно делать жимы. Тони, все еще лежа, скосил на него глаза и завороженно уставился на вздувающиеся при каждом усилии мышцы рук.  
  
Нет, от точно издевается!  
  
Стив, разумеется, понятия не имел о его душевных терзаниях: тягал на поразмяться неподъемный для нормального человека вес, скрупулезно считал подходы и даже не думал смотреть на Тони, которого буквально распирало от противоречащих друг другу желаний немедленно уйти и продолжать смотреть.  
  
В конце концов Тони решил, что он просто слабый человек, и остался.  
  
— Как день? — спросил он, чтобы спросить хоть что-то.  
  
— Пойдет, — неохотно пропыхтел Стив, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
  
Дуется, понял Тони. Стив Роджерс на него _дуется_. Охренеть можно.  
  
— Спасибо за развернутый ответ, Кэп. Ты теперь со всеми так или только со мной? — ядовито бросил он прежде, чем подумал. Как обычно, впрочем.  
  
Стив остановился, выдохнул и жестко посмотрел на него. Его лицо закаменело, и Тони мысленно поздравил себя с победой: он не хотел разозлить Стива, но у него, похоже, получилось.  
  
Снова.  
  
С каждым днем они все больше отдалялись друг от друга, и Тони, идиот, сам того не желая, только форсировал этот процесс.  
  
Может, язык себе отрезать? Радикальная мера, зато оправданная.  
  
— А тебе разве не все равно? — резко спросил Стив.  
  
— Представь себе, нет, — прошипел Тони, поднялся и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Стив встал, вытянулся напротив чуть ли не по стойке “смирно” — на скулах заиграли желваки, мышцы резко очертились под мокрой от пота футболкой, взгляд посуровел, — и сказал, словно клещами откусывая каждое слово:  
  
— Чего ты ожидал? Что все останется на своих местах после того, как ты отшил меня, когда я обратился к тебе за помощью? — он глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза на секунду и продолжил — уже спокойнее, но легче от этого не стало: — Порой я ловлю себя на мысли, что знаю тебя вовсе не так хорошо, как мне кажется.  
  
Вот это было больно. Тони понятия не имел, что может быть больнее, чем уже есть, но оказалось — может, и еще как.  
  
Он некоторое время молча разглядывал Стива, чувствуя, как внутри закипает смешанное с виной глухое раздражение.  
  
— Злишься на меня? — в конце концов спросил он, борясь с желанием просто развернуться и уйти. — Согласен, я тот еще мудак, но я не сказал тебе ничего такого, о чем ты бы сам не знал.  
  
— Ты отказался мне помочь, — сказал Стив.  
  
— Я не отказывался, — отрезал Тони. Совместить правду и ложь так, чтобы сейчас же не огрести за первое, а потом за второе — задача не из легких, но он всегда был мастером говорить, ничего не говоря. — Начнем с того, что о помощи ты не просил. А я терпеть не могу читать между строк.  
  
Стив поджал губы.  
  
— Это была просьба, — сухо сказал он. — И я ни за что не поверю, что ты этого не понял.  
  
— Но оно не звучало как просьба, Кэп, — саркастически протянул Тони. — Нет, я не отрицаю, круто, что мы друг друга понимаем с полуслова, но мне тоже иногда хочется слышать что-то, кроме «надо срочно остановить конец света» или «вот тут счет за разрушенные пол-Нью-Йорка».  
  
Стив вздернул подбородок и сцепил руки за спиной. Футболка на груди натянулась, облепляя вплотную каждую мышцу, и Тони пришлось несладко: смотреть было нельзя, а не смотреть — невозможно, взгляд сам соскальзывал, да что ж такое.  
  
— Ты мог бы сказать об этом раньше, — заявил он тоном, от которого Тони в принципе расхотелось разговаривать.  
  
— Я знаю хороший способ вообще не трепаться, — процедил он. — Спарринг, Кэп? Разомнемся, поостынем?  
  
Конечно, в его голове имелись способы и получше, но Стиву лучше бы о них не знать, а вот чертово напряжение просто необходимо было сбросить немедленно. Дать себя избить — не самый худший вариант.  
  
Стив медленно осмотрел его с головы до ног. Тони сглотнул — от этого взгляда напрочь срывало тормоза.  
  
Так. Надо взять себя в руки — и желательно все части тела сразу.  
  
— Можно, — отрывисто бросил Стив. Похоже, идея ему понравилась. — Надевай костюм.  
  
— Не хочу. — Тони легкомысленно повел плечами и с хрустом размял шею. — Я ведь могу оказаться с плохими парнями один на один и без костюма, — он ухмыльнулся, вспомнив их со Стивом первую встречу. — Так что давай, Кэп, научи меня держать удар.  
  
И плевать, что в этот момент он думал вовсе не о спарринге.  
  
Ну разве что… совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Стив задумчиво разглядывал его. Похоже, оценивал, сколько прицельных ударов в не жизненно важные органы сможет выдержать Тони Старк прежде, чем сам запрыгнет в броню — до этого без полного обмундирования они не дрались никогда.  
  
— Хорошо, — в конце концов кивнул он, и у Тони немного отлегло от сердца. — Я буду сдерживаться.  
  
_«Лучше б наоборот»_ , — подумал Тони, а вслух сказал:  
  
— Отлично. Тогда начнем.  
  
И без предупреждения пошел в атаку.  
  
Стиву, впрочем, предупреждения были не нужны — до его скорости реакции Тони было далеко, так что он и глазом не успел моргнуть, как оказался на матах. Недовольно зыркнул на ухмыляющегося Стива, проигнорировал протянутую руку и поднялся сам.  
  
— Неплохо, — прокомментировал он и пружиняще попрыгал, шутливо боксируя. В крови взыграл азарт — не то чтобы он надеялся стать для Стива даже мало-мальски серьезным соперником, но осознание того, что они в любой момент могут оказаться ближе друг к другу, чем когда-либо, заводило не на шутку.  
  
Размечтавшись, Тони отвлекся, пропустил очередной удар, но на этот раз каким-то чудом устоял на ногах. Мотнул головой, поставил блок, ловко ушел вниз и выбросил руку в апперкоте.  
  
Стив с улыбкой — он, похоже, не то что не напрягался, а мог бы одновременно с их спаррингом выпить чаю, не расплескав — мягко подался назад, блокировал удар, а в следующую секунду Тони понял, что, похоже, его тело перешло в состояние не то бреющего полета, не то свободного падения.  
  
Среагировать он, конечно, не успел, да что там, он не успел даже охнуть. Стив перекинул его через себя, свалил его на маты лицом вниз и навалился сверху, заломив руку за спину. Тони неожиданно разозлился, взбрыкнул, пытаясь сбросить его с себя, но Стив только крепче вжал его в маты и хрипло рыкнул в ухо:  
  
— Ну что, может, все-таки наденешь костюм?  
  
Заломленная рука ныла, лежать с таким грузом сверху было чертовски неудобно, но черт, Стив дышал ему в шею, горячо, часто, жар от него шел как от печки, и Тони был готов согласиться на что угодно. Надеть броню, а лучше — позорно капитулировать, он бы с удовольствием посмотрел на того, кто не капитулировал бы под таким натиском. Из хлынувших в голову непристойных мыслей можно было на раз состряпать средней паршивости порнофильм. Сейчас Тони был готов на все: раздвинуть ноги, откинуть голову на широкое плечо, позволить стащить с себя шмотки, лапать, целовать, трахнуть себя жестко, глубоко, да вообще делать с собой все, что Стиву заблагорассудится. О, черт, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Стиву заблагорассудилось что погорячее, но нет, конечно, нет, о чем он вообще, придурок конченый.  
  
— Отпусти меня! — рявкнул он, дернулся и почувствовал, что хватка на запястье разжалась. Стив уперся ладонями в маты по обе стороны от его головы, приподнялся и скатился с него, тяжело дыша.  
  
Тони перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки в стороны и закрыл глаза, умоляя разбушевавшееся, требующее своего тело успокоиться. Свободные штаны вряд ли скрывали хоть что-то, но стояк во время спарринга — дело обычное, невозможно контролировать все непроизвольные реакции тела. Однако Тони все равно закинул ногу на ногу и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, впрочем, не надеясь, что это поможет.  
  
— Тони, — Стив коснулся его плеча. — Извини.  
  
Тони открыл глаза и медленно повернул голову на голос. Стив полулежал рядом, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел на него. Дышал он все еще неровно, футболка промокла от пота, прозрачные капли блестели на лбу и шее, яркий румянец заливал скулы, и глаза у него были… нереальные какие-то, темные и бездонные.  
  
— Меня занесло, — сказал он, и Тони, наконец, очнулся и приказал себе прекратить пялиться. — Прости, я… не сдержался. И, — он отвел взгляд, но потом вновь посмотрел на Тони, — забудь о том, что я сказал. Я так не думаю.  
  
— Все нормально, — солгал Тони, солгал очевидно, но Стив, похоже, поверил. — Я понимаю, эмоции.  
  
— Ты, — Стив придвинулся чуть ближе, обеспокоенно заглядывая ему в лицо, и черт, практически нависая над несчастным, проклинающим свой спермотоксикоз Тони, — уверен?  
  
— Абсолютно, — хрипло подтвердил Тони, не сводя с него взгляда — это оказалось просто выше его сил. Стив был рядом, здесь, далекий и близкий одновременно, его можно было потрогать… притянуть к себе, поцеловать, обнять…  
  
И, конечно, получить за такое по зубам.  
  
— Что? — тихо спросил Стив, скользнув взглядом по его лицу.  
  
Воздух вокруг них вдруг стал тугим и вязким, Тони почувствовал, что буквально застревает в нем, как муха в смоле, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни отвести взгляд от Стива. Его рука продолжала лежать у Тони на плече, только… кажется… Стив что, его _гладил_?  
  
Да. Именно. Пальцы Стива едва заметно, но один хрен ощутимо скользили по его плечу, и смотрел он так, словно…  
  
Тони понял, что если прямо сейчас не случится ничего, что сподвигнет Стива отодвинуться, то точно его поцелует.  
  
Или что похуже.  
  
— Тони? — Стив нахмурился.  
  
У Тони пересохло в горле.  
  
— Стив, я…  
  
— Ну и что я тебе говорила? Здесь они, и уже даже не стесняются!  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и в зал, хохоча и отталкивая друг друга, ввалились Клинт и Наташа. Если бы Тони стоял, то точно отпрыгнул бы от Стива на пару метров, а так получилось только подскочить и, чувствуя себя как малолетний воришка, застигнутый на месте преступления, поспешно встать и свалить с матов. Подальше от Стива.  
  
— Я в душ, — панически бросил он и ретировался.  
  
Однако спасти остатки нервов ему, по всей видимости, сегодня не светило. Не успел он даже немного расслабиться, как дверь душевой хлопнула, и в соседней кабинке зашумела вода.  
  
Кроме Стива заботиться о гигиене было пока некому — у всех остальных имелись собственные ванные комнаты, и пользоваться душевой тренажерного зала никому бы и в голову не пришло. Разве что Наташа и Клинт внезапно решили повременить со спаррингом, что вряд ли.  
  
Тони уперся кулаками в стену, подставил голову под воду, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от маячившей перед внутренним взором картины — как Стив, мать его, Роджерс раздевается, складывает шмотки аккуратной стопочкой — черт, как бы Тони хотел снять их самостоятельно и раскидать по всей Башне, конечно, назло, чтобы потом собирать вместе дня три, а лучше четыре — заходит в кабинку, подставляет лицо воде, жмурится, когда крупные прозрачные капли скользят по его коже, улыбается, ведет плечами от того, как тугие горячие струи хлещут его по спине, и сводит его, Тони Старка, с его последнего несчастного ума.  
  
Твою ж мать.  
  
Тони выдохнул, выкрутил смеситель на полную катушку и едва не выпрыгнул из кабинки, когда на него сверху обрушился поток ледяной воды.  
  
Остудить раздразненное тело это помогло, а вот мозги — ничуть. Постояв с полминуты под душем и окончательно закоченев, Тони отрегулировал воду и наспех обмылся первым попавшимся под руку гелем. Выпал из кабинки, с почти космической скоростью обтерся полотенцем, облачился в чистые штаны и футболку и вылетел из душевой так, словно за ним черти гнались.  
  
В роли чертей выступали его собственные неуместные фантазии, и сбежать от них Тони не смог бы даже если бы очень захотел.  
  
Он пронесся мимо ринга, на котором Наташа в очередной раз укладывала Клинта на лопатки, махнул им обоим, сам не понял, зачем, вышел из спортзала и, не сбавляя темпа, потопал в мастерскую.  
  
Видеть Стива пока не хотелось — вернее, как раз очень хотелось, и потому было нельзя. Он едва не проговорился. Их отношения в последнее время и так оставляли желать лучшего, чтобы рисковать похерить шаткое равновесие из-за неумения держать член в штанах.  
  
Тони тряхнул мокрыми волосами и захлопнул дверь в мастерскую. Дубина, привычно щебеча и жестикулируя съемными манипуляторами, подкатился ближе и преданно ткнулся в ладонь.  
  
Тони рассеянно посмотрел на него, скривился и закатил глаза — слишком уж выпрашивающий хозяйского внимания Дубина напоминал его самого, — но потом все-таки смягчился и почесал того под автоматическим фиксатором.  
  
Дубина одобрительно зажужжал в ответ, жестикуляция стала хаотической, но Тони моментально пресек телодвижения разбушевавшегося бота:  
  
— Хорошего понемножку. Давай, прибери-ка за собой, — он ткнул в угол, где оставленный без присмотра Дубина организовал гнездо из остатков металлических плат, пустых одноразовых стаканов из-под кофе и цветочного горшка.  
  
Дубина сник и покатил в указанном направлении.  
  
— А мне не помешает поработать, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос и плюхнулся в кресло.  
  
Хорошо быть трудоголиком.  
  


***

  
  
Наташа, сидевшая верхом на поверженном Клинте, проводила Тони внимательным взглядом и задумчиво поинтересовалась:  
  
— Как ты думаешь, какой уровень кретинизма допустим для технического гения с тремя докторскими степенями и без пяти минут Нобелевской премией?


	3. Chapter 3

— Учти, я не сойду с этого места, пока не получу вразумительное объяснение того, какого хрена Зимний Солдат разгуливает по Башне, как у себя дома, и почему я не должна немедленно доложить об этом в Щ.И.Т.  
  
Наташа скрестила руки на груди и застыла в дверях мастерской, отрезав Тони единственный путь к отступлению.  
  
— Потому что Кэп твой друг? — предположил он, нагло проигнорировав первую часть вопроса.  
  
— Неудачная попытка, — отрезала Наташа. — Еще варианты?  
  
Тони махнул отверткой и возвел глаза к потолку, словно надеялся найти там полный и обстоятельный ответ.  
  
— Потому что ты добрая и всепрощающая женщина? — попробовал он.  
  
Наташа адресовала ему убийственный взгляд — и как у нее только получается такой? Тони не отказался бы от мастер-класса, правда, подозревал, что все они оканчиваются так, как и должны — летально.  
  
— Это совершенно не смешно. — Наташа прошла в мастерскую, захлопнув за собой дверь, пинком отправила попавшуюся под ноги корявую железяку в угол и угрожающе нависла над Тони. — Зимний Солдат — чрезвычайно опасный преступник. Убийца, который может голыми руками перебить нас всех. Если он захочет все здесь разнести, его не остановит клетка, в которой ты его запер. Ты не можешь этого не понимать. А Стив — тем более.  
  
Тони хотел было возразить, что у него очень прочные клетки, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно.  
  
В разговорах с Наташей вообще многое было бесполезно, а в физическом взаимодействии — тем более.   
  
— Только Кэпу об этом не говори. — Он предупреждающе вскинул руку. — Понятия не имею, как он отреагирует на заявление о том, что его вновь обретенного дружка лучше бы сдать в Щ.И.Т. от греха подальше.  
  
Наташа подбоченилась.  
  
— Если сочту нужным — скажу, — отрубила она. — Потому что если кто-то ведет себя, как полный кретин, всегда найдется тот, кто ему на это укажет. Почему бы и не я?  
  
— Ну, в общем, да. — Тони невыразительно ухмыльнулся. — Тебе он доверяет.  
  
Наташа отступила на шаг и оглядела его с ног до головы — Тони даже сделалось не по себе. Она умела смотреть так, что хотелось добровольно отдать сердце, почки, печень и прочий хлам, только бы отвернулась.  
  
— Он всем нам доверяет, — выдержав эффектную паузу, парировала Наташа. — И прислушивается к мнению каждого, в особенности — к твоему.  
  
В любой другой ситуации ее слова потешили бы самолюбие Тони, но не сейчас. Хотя слышать от нее такое, безусловно, было приятно: Наташа не из тех, кто разбрасывается словами — любыми.  
  
— Я обещал Стиву помочь его другу, — твердо сказал Тони, и плевать, что язык не желал поворачиваться и произносить это гребаное «друг». — И я могу ему помочь. Могу, понимаешь?  
  
_Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня выглядеть в его глазах еще большим дерьмом, чем уже есть._  
  
Наташа поджала губы и вместо ответа молча уставилась на него. Тони отчаянно захотелось послать все к черту и запереться в мастерской в обнимку с бутылкой виски.  
  
Возможно, когда-нибудь он именно так и сделает.  
  
— Я даю тебе трое суток, Старк, — в конце концов сказала Наташа — таким голосом, как Тони подозревал, отдают приказы о запуске ядерных боеголовок. — Как только они истекут, я сделаю то, что должна сделать прямо сейчас, но не делаю, и, честно говоря, — она закатила глаза и покачала головой, — для меня все еще загадка, какого дьявола я до сих пор точу лясы здесь с тобой вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что считаю нужным.  
  
— Что ты точишь? — не понял Тони.  
  
— Лясы, — терпеливо повторила Наташа. — Это идиома. Русская. Означает пустой треп: как раз то, чем ты заниматься любишь, а я — терпеть не могу. В общем, в твоих интересах в ближайшие три дня напрячься и сделать все от тебя зависящее, чтобы напрягаться не пришлось всем нам. Я, знаешь ли, не слишком люблю ощущать себя в месте, где живу, как на пороховой бочке.  
  
— У меня сейчас такое чувство, что Барнс — мой друг, а не Кэпа, — проворчал Тони, не на шутку раздраженный ее словами. По большей части потому, что она, как всегда, была права. — Что за хрень творится, Нат?  
  
Наташа вздохнула, прислонилась к косяку и неожиданно мягко посмотрела на него.  
  
— Я бы тоже хотела знать, — усмехнулась она. — Ты был последним в моем личном рейтинге фанатов Зимнего. Что за хрень творится, Тони?  
  
— Та же самая, которая не дает тебе настучать на нас в Щ.И.Т. прямо сейчас. — Тони откинул голову на спинку кресла и посмотрел на нее. — Кэп — мой друг, я желаю ему добра и хочу помочь. Тошно смотреть на него, серьезно.  
  
— Да уж. На тебя в последнее время тоже не особо приятно. — Наташа прищурилась. Тони показалось, что она хотела добавить что-то еще, но передумала.  
  
Он вопросительно вскинул брови:  
  
— Это почему?  
  
— Я пойду. — Сделав вид, что не услышала вопроса, Наташа развернулась на каблуках и величественно удалилась.  
  
Она умела вовремя расставлять точки над «i» и менее цензурными буквами. В отличие от некоторых.  
  
Появившийся в дверях Брюс проводил ее задумчивым взглядом и еще более задумчиво посмотрел на Тони.  
  
— Спасибо, что согласился помочь, дружище. — Тони, основательно пришибленный не слишком веселыми мыслями, тяжело поднялся и размял пальцы.  
  
— Никаких проблем, старик, — отозвался Брюс, пристраивая на край стола планшет с двумя десятками пробирок. — Ты же знаешь, я люблю сложные задачки.  
  
***  
  
_Год и четыре месяца назад._  
  
— Нет, мистер, вы меня не поняли, сместитесь чуть влево, вы мне весь свет загородили!  
  
Тони зевнул, плеснул себе еще кофе и устроился в кресле поудобнее. Видимо, это надолго.  
  
— Тони, ты не говорил, что это так сложно, — натянуто заметил Брюс, послушно отступая левее и демонстрируя камере сдержанную улыбку.  
  
— Ты бы все равно не поверил, — парировал Тони, листая «Forbes», хотя, в самом деле, чего он там не видел. — Сытый голодного не, — он пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая замысловатый русский оборот речи, и вопросительно посмотрел на Наташу, — «поймет»?  
  
— Вообще-то «ра-зу-ме-ет», — с видимым удовольствием растягивая гласные, поправила Наташа и сложила ноги в изящных алых лодочках на подлокотник его кресла. — Но смысл тот же.   
  
— Это ты тут голодный, что ли? — хохотнул возлежавший на широком кожаном диване Клинт.  
  
Тони пару секунд — дольше было чревато — полюбовался стройными Наташиными ногами, до колен непростительно прикрытыми пышной юбкой в горох в стиле шестидесятых, и сообщил:  
  
— Между прочим, из-за вас я сегодня не успел позавтракать.   
  
Отложив журнал, он сладко потянулся и покосился на Стива, который с тоской во взгляде наблюдал за страданиями начинающей фотомодели по имени Брюс Беннер. Хорошо, что эти фотки увидит только Джарвис, которого уже точно ничем не удивишь, ну и, может, Коулсон — зря он, что ли, торчал здесь пол-утра, нависая над сотрудниками студии, пока те трясущимися руками подписывали соглашения о неразглашении.   
  
Хм, хотя…  
  
При желании из Халка, пожалуй, можно было бы сделать целый бренд.  
  
Тони отогнал подальше крамольные мысли о шумной рекламной кампании линейки нижнего белья и товаров интимного назначения со слоганом «зеленый — цвет настоящей любви», порадовался тому, что профиль Старк Индастриз составляют технологии более высокие, чем необходимы для производства лифчиков и вибраторов, и мысленно погрозил пальцем собственной фантазии.  
  
В последнее время она что-то… разыгралась.  
  
— То есть, это по нашей вине ты опять занимался ночными бдениями в мастерской и забыл про время? — в голосе Наташи явственно чувствовалась угроза.  
  
— Да, и заодно накануне прописал Джарвису протокол под кодовым названием «Не будить до зомбиапокалипсиса», — подал голос Брюс, но на него шикнули, чтобы не портил кадр, и больше попыток высказаться он не предпринимал.   
  
— Кстати, я тебя будил за час до выхода, — сказал Клинт. — А Наташа — за полчаса. Но ты послал всех в задницу, а в меня еще и подушку бросил.  
  
Стив просто укоризненно посмотрел на Тони, но в случае со Стивом и одних укоризненных взглядов было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя виновным во всех смертных грехах.  
  
— Я работал на благо человечества! — негодующе вскинулся Тони. — Подумаешь, немного проспал!  
  
— И очень быстро проснулся. Мой метод оказался наиболее эффективным. Предлагаю взять его на заметку, друзья мои, — с довольным видом пророкотал Тор и прислонился спиной к стене.   
  
Тони пару секунд вполне серьезно ждал, что стена пошатнется и низвергнется к Хель, а когда этого не произошло, искренне возмутился:  
  
— Когда тебя вытаскивают из теплой постели и засовывают в ледяной душ со словами, что это поможет быстрее проснуться — это не метод, это садизм! — Он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону ухмыляющегося Тора. — Клянусь, я тебе отомщу. А если бы я был не один?  
  
— Но ты был один, — резонно заметил Тор. — В противном случае, поверь, я бы непременно нашел, как объяснить происходящее твоей подруге.  
  
— Кстати, в итоге, благодаря Тору, мы почти не опоздали. — Наташа сладко улыбнулась Тони. — А если бы мы ждали, пока ты проснешься, осознаешь себя как мыслящее существо, поймешь тщетность бытия, опустошишь кофеварку и чем ты там еще обычно с утра занимаешься, то рисковали бы попасть на фотосессию никогда. И тогда я была бы очень, очень недовольна.   
  
— Ты забыла про «убить парочку суперзлодеев до завтрака», — не менее сладко улыбнулся Тони в ответ.  
  
— Предпочитаешь когнитивную рекалибровку? — Наташа заинтересованно вскинула брови.  
  
— Теперь я буду спать в броне, — предупредил Тони.  
  
Глянув на часы, он удовлетворенно хмыкнул — за болтовней и кофе время только-только перевалило за полдень. Это они еще легко отделались. Обычно на съемки только его одного уходило несколько часов.   
  
Впрочем, с ним-то как раз закончили быстро, а вот с остальными персоналу студии пришлось повозиться. Клинт, получивший кучу комплиментов своему экзотическому оружию (пусть это и был только муляж), с самого утра ходил надутый от гордости, как индюк. Наташа во время фотосета просто кайфовала, периодически хищно улыбаясь в камеру. Брюс с непривычки пытался изображать Халка (что характерно — у него получалось). Тор, как выяснилось, обожал позировать, на снимках выглядел, как бог, и очень расстроился, когда узнал, что всех, кроме Тони и Стива, фотографируют для пока неясных и очень загадочных планов Коулсона. Ну и для домашнего архива, конечно, не пропадать же добру.   
  
— Все, мистер Беннер, мы закончили. Спасибо. — Фотограф пролистал снимки и, по всей видимости, остался доволен результатом. Он явно помнил о предупреждении Тони слишком с Брюсом не затягивать, потому что тот отстрелялся в два раза быстрее остальных.  
  
Брюс выдохнул с облегчением и уселся в кресло напротив Тони.  
  
— Больше никогда, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
— Я напомню тебе об этом. — Тони в очередной раз подумал предложить Коулсону организовать для Щ.И.Та собственную фотостудию. Хилл будет в восторге.   
  
— Кэп, твоя очередь, — Тони похлопал Стива по плечу. — Давай, покажи класс!  
  
Стив неуверенно покосился на него.   
  
— Не забудь, Кэп, — Тони склонился к его уху и понизил голос, — сейчас ты не икона, а обычный человек. Просто держи это в голове.   
  
— Звучит обнадеживающе, — мрачно отозвался Стива.  
  
— Ты сможешь, Кэп. — Тони ободряюще улыбнулся, продемонстрировав поднятые вверх большие пальцы, и Стив со вздохом поднялся.  
  
— Как думаешь, скоро он захочет сбежать? — шепотом поинтересовался у Тони Клинт.  
  
— Бартон, он хочет этого с того самого момента, как ты, потрясая американским флагом, заорал в камеру, что любишь Капитана Америку, — отозвался Тони, не спуская со Стива пристального взгляда.  
  
От его внимания не укрылось кое-что. Хотя, для всех остальных, пожалуй, это не было так очевидно, но у Тони не вызывалось сомнений: напряженная поза, каменное лицо, как и то, что Стив всеми силами избегал смотреть в камеру, могло говорить только об одном.   
  
Кэп нервничал. Причем, очень сильно. Если он запорет фотосет, то о душевном интервью национального символа в «People» можно забыть.   
  
— О’кей, начнем. — Фотограф подкрутил объектив и обошел Стива по кругу с таким плотоядным видом, словно прикидывал, какой кусок этого парадного блюда употребить в первую очередь. — Мистер Роджерс, полегче, здесь не плац и не учения, просто расслабьтесь и улыбайтесь пошире, вам идет.   
  
Стив послушно кивнул, вытянулся по стойке «смирно», изобразив подобие улыбки, и уставился куда-то поверх камеры.  
  
Тони сдержал вопль безысходности и закрыл лоб рукой.  
  
Фотограф замер в полнейшем обалдении, а потом выдал:  
  
— А поменьше патриотизма на лице можно?  
  
Бинго! Тони, все-таки не выдержав, расхохотался. Стив растерянно уставился сперва на него, потом на фотографа, смутился еще больше и окончательно зажался.  
  
— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Я не вполне понимаю, что от меня требуется.  
  
— От вас требуется вести себя естественно, — любезно объяснили ему. — Ну, хотелось бы, конечно, чуть больше секса в глазах, но это уже опционально.  
  
О господи, нет! Теперь Стив еще и покраснел, причем мгновенно, как будто ему в лицо плеснули краской, и Тони понял, что его час настал.   
  
Он никогда не бросал друзей в беде. К тому же, что и говорить — ему нравилось тормошить Стива. Особенно когда тот «застревал» в своих комплексах родом из прошлого века, терялся в обилии информации и пытался совладать с техническим прогрессом.   
  
Стив вообще представлял из себя нечто совершенно особенное, Тони понял это давно и совершенно по-идиотски радовался любой возможности помочь ему освоиться в мире и собственной новой жизни.  
  
Обычно у него получалось, и сейчас тоже должно было.   
  
— Эй, парни, нет, так не пойдет! — он отставил в сторону чашку с кофе, плавно поднялся из кресла и укоризненно посмотрел на фотографа. — Послушайте, выбирайте выражения, в конце концов.  
  
Тот в качестве ответной реакции незамедлительно охренел еще больше. Ну еще бы, Тони Старк, который просит выбирать выражения, кого угодно способен вогнать в когнитивный диссонанс.  
  
— Дружище, учитывай, с кем имеешь дело, — вполголоса напомнил Тони, пройдя мимо него. После пары красноречивых пассов в воздухе парень сообразил, наконец, что сороковые свободой нравов не отличались, а значит, с Кэпом надо бы полегче, и кивнул.  
  
— Стив, будь душкой, ты это умеешь, — с улыбкой посоветовала Наташа и, послав им на прощание воздушный поцелуй, выпорхнула из студии под руку с Тором.  
  
Клинт, в качестве напутствия пожелав Тони вагон терпения, тоже ушел, а Брюс заявил, что торопиться ему некуда, уселся в кресло и прикрылся свежим номером «Go». Тони, улучив момент, когда Стив отвернулся, скорчил Брюсу зверскую рожу, но тот и бровью не повел — все верно, пришла его очередь веселиться.  
  
Учитывая то, что Стив, очевидно, понятия не имел, куда деть руки и ноги и, похоже, внезапно наконец осознал в полной мере свои истинные габариты, веселье намечалось знатное.  
  
— Хэй, Кэп, — Тони потянул Стива за рукав, отвлекая его внимание на себя — это было легко, обычно хватало какой-нибудь незамысловатой шутки — и краем глаза следя за фотографом, но тот был на изготовке с камерой. — Посмотри-ка на меня.  
  
Стив перевел на него взгляд, и Тони в очередной раз, как и в каждый из предыдущих, когда они оказывались так близко друг к другу, поразился про себя, какие обалденно длинные у него ресницы.  
  
— Тебе надо научиться расслабляться, в жизни пригодится. — Тони, удерживая взгляд Стива, скинул пиджак, бросил его в кресло и закатал рукава рубашки до локтей. — Это несложно, серьезно, просто представь, что все вокруг голые, включая меня.  
  
Стив неуверенно рассмеялся, но нихрена не расслабился. Тони мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за неудачный пример, обозвал Стива букой и еще парочкой необидных слов и решил действовать по-другому.  
  
— Ты знаешь, на своей первой фотосессии я перевернул половину реквизита, убегая от персонала, все время прятался от камеры за креслом и сожрал все сладкое, что нашлось в студии, — поделился он.   
  
Стив воззрился на него с откровенным недоверием:  
  
— Ты так переволновался?  
  
— Ну да. — Тони легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Мне ведь было всего четыре.  
  
А вот это, вроде бы, подействовало. По крайней мере, Стив улыбнулся уже бодрее и исподтишка пялиться на камеру с подозрением перестал.  
  
— Давай-ка присядем. — Вдохновленный успехом, Тони без зазрения совести уселся прямо на пол и дернул его за собой. Стив, помедлив, сел рядом, вытянул ноги и привалился к нему, спиной к спине.  
  
Тони отметил про себя быстрый щелчок камеры и, не давая Кэпу сосредоточиться на том, что их, вообще-то, уже снимают, легонько пихнул его локтем:  
  
— А помнишь нашу первую эпичную встречу? — Он откинул голову Стиву на плечо и процитировал в потолок: — «Ты многое пропустил, пока был Капитаном Сосулькой». Господи, как мне только в голову это пришло! Но ты, по-моему, не слишком-то обиделся, верно, ну скажи, что нет?  
  
Теперь уже Стив смеялся в голос, и Тони вместе с ним, краем глаза отмечая, что фотограф не теряет времени даром и только успевает щелкать объективом камеры. Он чуть сдвинулся вперед, повернулся, ткнул Стива пальцем в грудь и сказал, понизив голос:  
  
— У тебя отлично получается, Кэп. Я почти завидую.  
  
— Без твоей помощи я бы не справился, — справедливо заметил Стив и поднялся с пола.   
  
Тони остался сидеть, скрестив ноги и упершись локтями в колени.  
  
— А можно вас попросить снять куртку? — ненавязчиво встрял фотограф.  
  
Стив кивнул, сбросил куртку и закинул ее в кресло, к пиджаку Тони, оставшись в джинсах и серой рубашке с короткими рукавами, которую они выбрали во время последнего забега по магазинам.   
  
Тони не без самодовольства отметил, что Стиву действительно чертовски шло, и машинально скользнул взглядом по его фигуре снизу вверх — вид с места, где он сидел, открывался что надо. Слегка позавидовал идеальных пропорциям ног — правда, скорее для проформы, на свои Тони тоже не жаловался, — отметил, что кэпскую задницу вполне можно причислить к списку чудес света, понял, о чем думает, мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху и пружинисто поднялся на ноги.   
  
Стив оглянулся и чуть посторонился. Тони ослепительно улыбнулся в камеру, помедлил и шагнул ближе к Стиву, почти вплотную, так, что их руки соприкоснулись.   
  
— Ты молодец, Кэп, — одобрительно шепнул он.   
  
— Спасибо, — одними губами произнес Стив, искренне улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
Его глаза блестели, а вблизи были видны рассыпавшиеся по скулам веснушки, которые не скрывал даже слой грима. Тони признал, что давно не видел ничего более очаровательного. Стив, наверное, отлично смотрелся в кадре — конечный результат должен был быть чудо как хорош.  
  
— Отли-и-чно, — протянул фотограф, листая отснятый материал. — А теперь сделайте вид, что вы ссоритесь.   
  
— Да без проблем! — расхохотался Тони, а Стив просто красноречиво вздохнул.   
  
В самом деле, для этого даже напрягаться особо не требовалось — достаточно было вспомнить любую их совместную миссию, стычки во время которых были делом обычным.   
  
Тони уперся ладонью Стиву в грудь, шутливо отталкивая от себя, а Стив, картинно нахмурившись, перехватил его запястье и сжал — совсем слегка, да и отпустил сразу же, но Тони хватило и этого, чтобы в очередной раз почувствовать скрытую в его теле спокойную, сдерживаемую до поры силу.  
  
У него внезапно перехватило дыхание. Воздух в этой чертовой студии, по ходу, был слишком пересушен.  
  
— А теперь посмотрите друг на друга! — скомандовали откуда-то издалека, не исключено, что с другой планеты.  
  
Тони фыркнул — в самом деле, последние сколько-то там часов (честно говоря, чувство времени в кои-то веки его подвело) они только этим и занимались — и уставился на Стива.   
  
Стив улыбался.  
  
Фотоаппарат методично отщелкивал снимки.  
  
Брюс откашлялся из-под журнала. Очень громко.  
  
А Тони внезапно понял, что, похоже, слегка… увлекся.  
  
— Отлично! — воскликнул фотограф и от избытка чувств даже хлопнул в ладоши. — Потрясные снимки, парни! Мистер Роджерс, вы никогда не думали о карьере модели? Вас любое агентство с руками оторвет.  
  
— Спасибо за предложение, но у мистера Роджерса долгосрочный контракт с Вооруженными Силами США, — сказал Тони, сгреб свой пиджак и бросил Стиву его куртку. — Боюсь, это агентство не потерпит конкуренции. Кэп, пошли. Беннер, ты остаешься, или как?   
  
Отчего-то он испытывал острое желание как можно скорее испариться отсюда. Учитывая то, как здесь, несмотря на кучу работающих вентиляторов, было душно, — не исключено, что в прямом смысле.  
  
— Тони, ты меня спас, — объявил Стив, как только они оказались в коридоре.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, ерунда. — Тони закатил глаза, натягивая пиджак. Слышать это от Стива было какого-то хрена очень приятно, хотя ничего особенного тот не говорил. — Кривляться перед камерой — мое хобби, ты тоже привыкнешь со временем.   
  
— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Стив и вслед за Брюсом вошел в лифт. — Ты едешь?  
  
— Нет, — помедлив секунду, ответил Тони. — Мне еще нужно решить пару вопросов по поводу публикации. А то знаю я этих журналистов: хлебом не корми, дай жареную сенсацию состряпать.  
  
Что-то подсказывало ему, что на этот раз сенсация может быть не слишком и жареной.   
  
Стив махнул ему на прощание, и двери лифта сомкнулись за его спиной.   
  
Тони сунул руки в карманы, перекатился с пятки на мысок и, воспользовавшись тем, что в коридоре никого не было, отвесил себе звонкую пощечину.  
  
Нихрена не помогло.   
  
— Нет, — твердо сказал он себе, пялясь на закрытые двери лифта. — Нет, Тони. Это уже слишком.   
  
Для большей убедительности он представил выражение лица Пеппер, узнавшей о том, какой бардак сейчас творится в его голове, и внутренне содрогнулся.   
  
Нет.   
  
Только не Стив.  
  
***  
  
_Двумя месяцами ранее._  
  
Любимым занятием Наташи было наблюдать. Профдеформация, видимо. Она это обожала: наблюдать за людьми, событиями, за всем, что творится вокруг, подмечая странности, закономерности и несоответствия. Справедливости ради, в ее профессии, опасной и непредсказуемой, внимательность и умение делать правильные выводы являлись гарантами, почти синонимами успешного завершения задания и, как следствие, — сохранения жизни.  
  
Однако больше всего Наташе нравилось наблюдать за идиотами — тем более, примеров жизнь ей подкидывала массу. За некоторыми даже гоняться не приходилось, они сами мозолили глаза, ежедневно, стабильно и с завидными упорством показывая, какими же придурками могут быть живые, на первый взгляд вроде бы неглупые люди.  
  
Впрочем, только на первый.   
  
Ну ладно, Стив. Его понять можно: тяжелое детство, деревянные игрушки, эксперимент, война, полное отсутствие хоть какой-то личной жизни, а потом бах — и он в двадцать первом веке, полном разврата и разгула запрещенных удовольствий. Любому понятно, что сориентироваться в собственных чувствах даже спустя какое-то время для него оказалось непростой задачей.  
  
Но Старк! Вот уж кого при всем желании назвать ни трепетной фиалкой, ни бесчувственным бревном язык не поворачивался. Он умел крутить людьми и кнопки, на которые нужно давить, находил всегда безошибочно, проявляя порой нехилые чудеса интуиции.  
  
Но почему-то в случае с Кэпом система дала капитальный сбой, и вот уже второй год они ходили один вокруг другого как коты вокруг сметаны, облизываясь и вздыхая, но не решаясь рискнуть и сунуться под крышку.  
  
И ладно бы все ограничивалось обычным для Старка желанием без особого напряга и каких-либо обязательств хорошо провести время.   
  
Но нет. Наташа была профессионалом и репутацию Черной Вдовы заработала не за красивые глаза. Она видела: сейчас — это другое. То, что творилось с Тони все это время, на поверку оказалось глубже, сильнее, ярче, чем обычно, и гораздо более искренним.  
  
Со Стивом никаких сомнений быть не могло в принципе — мальчик встрял. Накрепко, бесповоротно и слепо, так, что дальше собственного носа не видел. Иначе точно разглядел бы в Тони, во всех этих тоскливых щенячьих взглядах, тяжелых вздохах и общей пришибленности отражение собственных чувств. Возможно, конечно, и не разглядел бы — хрен их разберет этих правильных парней из прошлого. Но что ни говори, у Старка все эмоции всегда налицо, и только Стив мог этого не замечать.  
  
Наташа улеглась в гамаке поудобнее и прикрыла лицо шляпой. Как прекрасно, все-таки, дать себе выходной, свалить за город и отдохнуть, наконец, от чертовых миссий, чертового долга и чертового Фьюри с его чертовым всевидящим оком.  
  
— Нат, — Клинт вывернул из-за угла дома, размахивая шампурами с барбекю. — Хватит валяться, пошли есть. Лора сегодня в ударе, твои любимые оладьи приготовила.   
  
— Как обычно, — Наташа вздохнула, сползла с гамака и поправила легкое летнее платье. — Поваляться по-человечески не дадут. Иду.


End file.
